


Unspoken Desires

by Katkuzzz123



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katkuzzz123/pseuds/Katkuzzz123
Relationships: KyloxReader, vader - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The first chapter in what I hope to be many. I really like the idea of Kylo being taught by Darth Vader. I haven't really seen any fanfictions where this happens, so I wanted to do it, but I also wanted to add a twist with an added person. I hope you all like it. 

As the large star destroyer casually glided along the farther sides of an asteroid field, Kylo's form stiffened as he stared out the large glass panel in front of him. He shifted back and forth on his heels, his black combat boots thudding against the tiled floor beneath him. He seemed to be lost in a daze, which he was promptly taken out of hearing the words 

"Sir, Lord Vader would like to see you on the bridge." Kylo stifled back a groan under his breath, and nodded in response to the stormtrooper who hurried off. He straightened out his shoulders, and took long, methodical strides across the tiled floor exiting the room he was in, the hissing of the large grey doors filling his ears as he walked down the white and black corridors. All around him there were troopers in and out of rooms, conversations passing between them that he paid no such mind to. His robe flowed behind him as he turned left down the end of the hallway. 

What could Lord Vader want now? He thought internally groaning at the endless ideas that immediately filled his head. Yes, you had joined the dark side. Yes, he had taken you on as an apprentice, and had trained you, but that didn't mean you liked being his errand boy, and most of the time that was what it felt like. Kylo scowled clenching his large black gloved hands into fists as his sides, taking a sharp inhale of breath under his mask. If anyone could see his face, they would of known not to say a word to him, or get in his way. He was known for having a bit of a temper. 

As he approached an even bigger large black door, he paused in mid-step. He stared contemplatively for a moment, his chest heaved up and down and he stepped inside the room as the door hissed open. 

"The almighty Kylo Ren." The modulated voice cooed out as the all black covered figure approached him in the middle of the room. 

"Lord Vader," Kylo stopped directly in front of the masked male, and crouched down onto one knee, lowering his masked head downwards as he did. 

"No need for pleasantires, Rise." The man sitting on a large gray and black chair spoke calmly holding out a finger gesturing for the younger man to rise. "I suspect that the Knights are settled into their new living arrangements nicely?" 

Kylo had risen and was standing with his feet closely together, and his hands at his sides casually. "Yes dark lord." His own modulated voice replied. Though both men had masks on, and their voices sounded more robotic than human, Kylo's was a lot deeper than Vaders. 

Darth Vader nodded his head in acknowledgment to his apprentices words. He stared at the male, taking in his entirely black covered figure. His eyes moved from his black combat boots, to his black pants which was half covered by his black tunic top, and the cowl that was strategically placed ontop of everything. His eyes landed on the completely black mask, which was very different than his own. Where his mouth was there was a prominent carved in etch of a mouth piece, where Kylo's had a large black covering that stretched from one cheek under his chin to the other side. The place where his eyes were outlined with a silver line making him look all the more intimidating. His own mask had clear etches and indents where his eyes were. He took note of how inhuman, and creature like Kylo's mask made him look in comparison to his own, and he formed a smile under his mask. "I've got a mission for you."

Kylo had watched the man look him up and down, narrowing his eyes with unease. Was he really just sizing him up? He sneered softly, and rolled his golden-green-brown eyes. Kylo's attention quickly snapped to unfaltered hearing Vaders words. He hadn't been on a mission in a few weeks, and he was itching. There wasn't anything like a good battle. He got off on defeating his enemies, and power. It was so intoxicating. He could feel his excitement rising inside of him as his master spoke again. 

"You'll be going to one of the planets on the outer room to infiltrate a rebel base. I want you to go there undercover and figure out what information you can gather on what the rebellion is up to." Darth vader leaned back in his chair, knowing his apprentice wouldn't be too keen on having to go undercover. As he shifted a bit, his robe that was cascaded around his legs tightened. He shifted upwards, giving him slack, and he tipped his head to the side looking at Kylo in anticipation. "You'll be leaving in an hour." He brought his black gloved hand into the air, and waved it through the air gesturing for the male to leave and go get ready. 

Kylo's lip twitched in a scowl. He didn't like being treated like everyone else, being ushered out of the room like a dog. He bowed his head at Vader, and turned on his heels making his way back towards the door. He was inches from the door, and he looked over his shoulder to his Master. "What do you expect me to go undercover as?" 

"Whatever you find suitable." Darth Vaders words were uncaring and cold. He didn't give Kylo another chance to respond before he gripped the arms of his chair, and the chair spun around making his back face the male. 

Kylo took the hint, and sighed inaudibly. This was going to be interesting. Not ever had he gone undercover before, and he had no idea where to even begin. Obviously he wasn't going to be able to go with his mask, which made a feeling of nausea settle into his stomach as he made his way to his chambers. He was lost in thought walking mindlessly to his room, fists unknowingly clenched tightly. His pace was quick too, and he wasn't paying any attention to where he was walking. He collided into something, and snarled bitterly snapping his gaze to see what the hell it was. 

"Watch where you're going insolent, pathetic low life scum." His words seeped from his lips slowly, like venom creeping into a bloodstream. He didn't see anyone at eye level, and rose a brow questionably. Robotic clicks and squeaks came from his feet, and he looked down. A robot. He felt his fists tighten even more. "Get out of my way robot scum." He brought the side of his boot to the small circular robot, and kicked it to the side. The robot made obvious noises of plea as it was propelled to the side. Kylo made his way to his room in almost no time after that, the door hissing open, and he stepped in sighing in relief. The was clear annoyance radiating off of him, and it only grew as he thought about what the hell he was going to wear. He wasted no time in stripping off his unnecessary clothes, till he was in black boxers that hugged his form tightly, and black socks. He walked over to the red drawer and tugged it open. He had lots of clothes, all similar or the exact same as the outfit he always wore. He never really needed to wear anything else, except to bed and that was either naked or in his boxers. He shuffled through his shirts tugging out a black short sleeve shirt, and tugged it on quickly. He pulled the pants drawer open, and found a pair of black leather high waisted pants and pulled them on effortlessly. He threw his combat boots back on, and made his way to the mirror hanging on the wall of the bathroom. He stared intently into his own reflection, a smirking forming in the corners of his lips. He was only slightly narcissistic. He ran his fingers through his shoulder length black locks, setting them in place, and once he was satisfied he chuckled now thinking about the things he might get to do tonight. 

His thoughts were rudely interrupted with a knock and a distance voice calling his name from outside his door. "Master Ren, the ship is ready."

Almost eagerly Kylo licked his lush plump pink lips, and grabbed a leather jacket hanging on the handle of his closet, pulling it on with precision before exiting his quarters. The storm trooper and him walked down the corridors, the trooper babbling about some nonsense he wasn't paying any attention to. They approached the ship room in moments, and he looked at the ship admiringly. Piloting was something he loved. It gave him sensations like nothing else in the world. He was about to take a step forwards when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He snapped his head around, his hair whipping around his face and falling back into place when he met Vader's eyes. 

Darth Vader eyed the man up and down, and nodded. "Very well." His tone was approving. He reached to his side, up under his cloak, and tugged out a unique blaster gun. It wasn't like any other blaster gun Kylo had seen. It was gold with red, and had a special barrel at the end. "This is so no one will be able to identify you..." He held it outwards, and gave the man one last look before turning on his heels, his cloak swaying around him as he walked. "Oh, and Kylo,"

Kylo had the blaster in his hands and was looking it over as he heard his master words which now sounded bitter. 

"Don't disappoint me." On that the older man was gone, and Kylo sneered under his breath. Of course he'd say something like that. He shook his head and pushed the words out of his mind, and made his way to the ship. He watched impatiently as the door lowered, and he stepped onto the platform. He was hoisted up into the gut of the ship in no time, and made his way to the pilots seat without hesitation. He nestled in, getting comfortable, and brought his hands to the controls and pushed a couple buttons. The ship hummed as the engines lit, and he felt a rush wash over his body. He could hardly wait. He shifted a lever down, biting his bottom lip as the ship lifted off the floor of the star destroyer, hovering along the ship room, towards the large bay window out to the galaxy. He was out the door in no time, and zipped off.


	2. You're Noting. You come from nothing.

Kylo had landed onto the planet successfully, and exited the ship without any second thought or hesitation. There was an adrenaline rush that was building up inside of him, and he hoped, prayed someone would do something life threatening to him so he could feel the rush he longed for. He clenched his teeth, taking his bottom lip into his mouth suckling for a moment, and stepped out of the shadows into the busy streets of the little town. There were tons of people up and down the entire length of the street, as far as the human eye could see. Music blasted nearby and in the distance, laughter, screams, a mixature of sounds that didn't bring any calmness to the chaos that was already stirred inside oh him. Kylo's hair bounced slightly as he took long, almost graceful strides up the street, towards what he assumed to be a bar uphead of him. He'd start there. Drunken fools babbling their mouths. He was sure he could get some talking done, how useful it would be would be another story. Also, he was kind of in need of something to bring him to a more reasonable level. As he walked, the blaster tapped against the side of his hip making a small thud with every step. His eyes peered downwards and he took an appreciative look at the weapon Vader had given him. His fingers twitched wondering what it would be like to squeeze the trigger, and feel the pressure of the blast. What the color of the blast would be and how much damage it would cause to it's victim. He almost chuckled at the thought. Almost. 

As he came upon the crowded entrance of the bar, the entrance suddenly opened allowing you access as the various species taking temporary residency at the establishment looked you over, and appreciatingly moved aside. You knew it was because you looked fucking good. It sent a wave of thrill through his body, and he stepped onto the step into the bar. The loud music filled his ears immediately. He scowled not sure what to make of the loudness clouding his mind now. Deciding he wasn't going to pay much mind to it, he spotted an empty bar stool at the bar, and he promptly sat down, placing a hand onto the table harshly. 

It drew attention from a couple people around him, but that was all. Kylo's eyes glistened with something, as his gaze landed on the curvy bartender fixing up a drink directly in front of him. His pupils widened as he scanned her up and down, and leaned inwards making sure she could hear him. His voice was way different than what it sounded like under his mask, and he knew from experience it was erotic. He purposely made sure to talk in a seductive tone, as he called out. "Hey, can I get a burbon dry please?" 

You turned your head around quickly, and your eyes met the black haired mans eyes. His eyes bore right into your soul, and you swallowed hard clearing it not to long afterwards. You took a step to him, your hips brushing the shelf with the cups on it below you. "Anything for you." Your tone was seductive back taking in his facial features. His beauty marks, his angular features. You also took in the sheer size of the man. He had to of been pure muscle. Your cheeks reddened at the thought. 

Kylo's face crunched together blinking confused. He heard the thought, but was he just imagining it? He took a moment to push the thought to the side, and looked around curiously. If anyone was from the Resistance they'd certainly be here. It was just that kind of scene. These people looked like rebel scum. He almost felt himself cough up bile at the thought, but of course held it down. His face turned back to the girl behind the bar, eyeing her up and down again. He licked his lips slowly, taking note of the short black pleated skirt she had on, and the skin tight black v-cut shirt. 

"Here you go handsome." Your words were laced with desire, and you flashed him a half smile turning towards other patrons. That's when he noticed it wasn't just you she was flirting with. It was everyone. 

Kylo wanted to smack himself in the forehead. Of course. He rolled his eyes, bringing the glass to his lips, and with a big sip nearly finished off half of it. In another gulp it was gone. He slammed the glass back down, and narrowed his eyes at you. 

"Another one?" Your voice was playful, but you felt the shift in the energy between you two. You frowned softly, and your eyes softened. 

"Yes." Kylo didn't make eye contact with you this time, but instead turned his entire body at a forty five degree angle, and took in his surroundings. He listened carefully at the conversations that he could make out, and that's when he heard the words 'Rebels' His lips curled upwards, and he rose from his seat. Before he was about to storm over there, his attention was brought back to the girl. 

You placed the bourbon filled cup down, and watched him curiously as he chugged it down. When he was done this time, you didn't bother to ask if he wanted another one, you just turned poured another one, and turned to place it down again. He was gone. Your eyes scanned the room over trying to find the tall beautiful man, and almost sighed thinking he'd gone. He was so brooding and angsty, but so alluring and sexy. You didn't want him to leave. Your eyes lit up seeing him in the corner of the bar, towering over a couple of your customers. He was leaning down at them, intimidatingly. Fear washed over you as you watched intently. 

"Hello," Kylo put a hand on the younger gentlemans shoulder whom was seated at a booth seat, and shoved him to the side, taking the position he had been in prior. He lowered his hand that was on the male's shoulder down to the handle of his blaster, and slipped it out from his holster slowly. He leaned his mouth inwards placing it inches away from the male's ear, and whispered "Don't scream. Don't make any sudden moves. Don't make any indication that there's anything wrong here. You're going to get up, and you're going to pay your bill, leave a generous tip to the very fuckable bartender over there, and you're going to leave the bar. You're going to go behind the bar, and wait for me." His words were laced with malicious intent and he placed the tip of the gun on the males leg. "Do you understand?" When the male nodded his head, noting how absolutely terrified he was, Kylo re-hitched the blaster into its holster, and rose casually. He made his way back to the bar, seeing a re-filled glass at his spot. He coiled his fingers around it, chugged it, and set it back down. He made eye contact with the girl once more, giving her a look that screamed 'I want to fuck your brains out' and he turned on his heels and exited the bar soon after the male did. 

You bit your lip, your cheeks on fire. You felt a rush surge through you at his look, and your thighs clenched together instinctively. Who was this man? You thought. You watched him as he exited the bar, and you whimpered in disapproval. You glanced at the clock on the wall, seeing that you were up for a break, and scurried to the back room to grab your bag. You were going to follow him. 

Kylo had the man on his knees in front of him behind the bar where no one could see them, and the blaster against the top of his head. "I heard the words rebel come from your lips to your friend. Unfortunately for you, your friend left before I could get you both out here." His words were unamused, and he towered over the male jabbing the blaster harder into the mans skull. "What do you know?"

"I -don't-know...I don't know anything." The man was visibly shaking beneath Kylo and he didn't even try to glance up at him. 

"Bullshit." Kylo didn't believe it. There was a reason the words were exchanged and he wanted to know why. He crouched down to the man, and grabbed his chin in large hands, yanking his face to look at him. "Tell me now." 

"Fine!" The man cried out. "My friend was telling me that the rebels have moved their base to a different planet." 

Kylo's fingers tightened around the mans boney chin, and he bore his now dark tinted eyes into the mans soul. "I see, and what planet is that?" He should have known it wouldn't of been that easy to find the rebel base, but it didn't hurt to ask. 

"I'm not sure, but I think he said Naboo." The man responded , and whimpered as soon as Kylo released his chin. His eyes drifted upwards slightly just trying to measure what the man was doing. 

"Well," Kylo started but stopped mid-sentence. He felt something. He looked around quickly, looking back towards the front of the bar. He heard shuffling back where the man had been and he snapped his head back around. His head tipped to the side as he felt a smirk cross his face, seeing the man scurrying down the backalley as fast as his feet could take him. Perfect. He latched onto the blaster and slipped it out of its holster skillfully. He wasted no time in aiming the blaster at the back of the man running frantically in front of him. He shut one eye, and inhaled quickly, exhaling slowly as his fingers coiled the trigger back. His whole body lit up with a gold and blue intertwined blast. Bullseye. The blast hit the man directly in the back, and Kylo let out a small chuckle. "Rebel scum." He re-holstered the blaster, and turned on his heels. That's when he met your gaze. He took a step back mainly in shock, not expecting you to be there. 

"What the fuck was that about?" You sneered. "You just killed that man! For what?!" Your eyes swelled as tears formed in the corners, and you frowned visibly. Your stance had shifted from desire to rage and frustration. You reached into your bag quickly, and pulled out a fairly large double edge blade. You dropped your purse to the ground, and stepped towards the giant of a man. Your eyes flashed with a rage like Kylo had only seen in himself. 

He took note of the look and smiled waving a hand through the air. "Listen girl," His words purposefully condescending. "You don't want to fight me." 

"The fuck i don't," You positioned your body in a fighting stance, and twirled the blade between your fingers skillfully. 

Kylo looked at you questionably. "You know," He brought his hand to the blaster again, and pulled it out dangling it out in front of him. "It's not really fair to bring a knife to a gun fight." 

You rolled your eyes at his clearly mocking tone. "I don't care. You can't just kill people for no reason. He was my friend." The words hit Kylo with a wave of disgust. Her friend? She must of been part of the rebellion as well. Your fingers were still playing with the blade, and you noticed how he seemed almost distracted. Taking that chance, you lept forwards and swung the blade in front of you, your feet maneuvering you in front of him carefully. The tip of your blade hit the fingers that had been coiled around the blaster, knocking it to the ground, and you lowered your body, swiping your foot out kicking it back towards your direction. You stood up, blaster in one hand, knife in the other. 

Kylo's eyes blinked, and he smirked. "Well done." He stated, and licked his lips. "However." His hand rose into the air, and his index and middle finger made a come hither gesture and the blaster flew out of your hands as did the knife, and into his. 

Your mouth fell open as you stared at him in complete and utter shock. "How?!" You sounded almost too eager to know the fuckery behind it. You were curious though. You'd never seen anything like that in your life. What was that? How did he do that? 

Kylo's head spun, making him take a step back. Your thoughts filled his head annoyingly so. He brought his hands to the sides of his head, and growled. "SHUT UP!" His words spat out and he looked at you who were confused now more than before. 

"What?" Your brow furrowed together deeming the man was insane right then and there. 

"Your thoughts... How am I hearing them?" He thought back to earlier when he did hear that thought in the bar, and his lips pursed together. This wasn't good. The force was within you, and you were clearly not on the dark side, so he immediately wanted to destroy you. But first, he wanted to know how you were doing it. Why? He needed answers. Without another word said between you two, Kylo's hand was back up in the air, and there was an undeniable choking force around your throat. Your entire body lifted off the ground a couple inches, as you slid towards him, and your eyes darted back and forth with panic. As you got closer and closer, you shut your eyes tightly. You were terrified. You didn't want to die. You gasped desperately for air but weren't fulfilled in the slightest. You felt your body stop, and you opened your eyes, meeting his eyes staring into yours. You watched as he eyed your body up and down, feeling that same tingle between you both from earlier. What the fuck. No. He's going to kill you, don't be turned on. Immediately regretting your uncontrollable thoughts, your cheeks grew hot as a smirk appeared on his face. 

"You're coming back with me. You're my prisoner now." He made sure to emphasize the word my in the direction of your ear. He couldn't deny the tension between the both of you either, as much as he wanted to. He looked at you as if you were the enemy now though, which almost made him want to fuck you even more. He wove his hand in front of your face, and you collapsed into his arms. He swiftly carried you bridestyle and made his way back to his ship. He'd bring you back to Darth Vader, and Vader would decide what to do with you. Being a force user would benefit them that was for sure. Just made to make sure you turned to the dark side.

As the ship auto-piloted back to the star destroyed, he had placed you down onto an outstretched chair in the back of the ship, and sat there, watching you. His eyes trailed up and down your scantily clad body lustfully. This whole mission had got you worked up. From the start of the mission you had an ache inside him, a yearning that he knew only one way to take care of. It worsened seeing her in the bar, and killing that man. Now this. You were laying splayed out in front of him, weak, vulnerable, sexy. Kylo took his bottom lip inwards and sucked it roughly. He shut his eyes thinking about the fierceness you had inside you, and how he wanted to snuff that out, or intensify it with the dark side of the force. How glorious that would be. He felt his cock hardened inside of his pants slightly, and his eyes shot open. He shook his head, and clenched his fists. What was happening? He seemed to be at a loss about why he was being taken over like this. He reached at his side, instinctively for his lightsaber, and growled even more in frustration realizing he didn't have it. "FUCK!" Kylo growled, storming over to the computer hanging off of the wall that gave off the statistic readings for the ship and smashed his fist into it repeatedly. Over and over again. Glass flew in all directions, as did chunks of metal. The leftover hanging pieces hanging in the air crackled with open wires, sending electric waves through the ship.

Your body jolted upwards at the smashing sound, and wearily your eyes moved in the direction of the noise. Your eyes widened seeing Kylo absolutely destroying the computer screen. You felt a gulp in the back of your throat as you sat there quietly. You took a moment to take in your surroundings, and felt fear course through you. You weren't on your planet anymore. This was a ship. This was HIS ship. Your head clouded instantly. What was he going to do to you? Was he going to kill you? Was he going to torture you? What did he want? Your thoughts cut short at his bitter words. 

"Shut the fuck up, or i'm going to make you!" Kylo whipped his head to you, his hair cascading around his face making him look even more intimidating. "Your thoughts are too loud."

"I don't know how!" You cried out bitterly. "Just don't listen! Pervert shouldn't be reading my mind anyways!" You snarled and placed your feet firmly on the ground, rising up promptly. 

"What?" Kylo snorted in disbelief. "You think I want to hear your thoughts?" He chuckled mockingly. "You're mistaken, girl." He turned to face you completely, taking in your posture. You looked like you were getting ready to strike again. Or maybe that was just your natural posture, on the defensive. He recalled the bar, remembering your body posture then, smiling at how vulnerable, and eager you looked then. His groin ached at the thought, and he quickly pushed the thought to the side. 

"Bring me back home." You demanded glaring at him coldly. 

"Not going to happen." 

"Why? What do you want?" You questioned taking in his attractive features again, studying him carefully. Your hands were at your sides, and your feet spread apart slightly. You were indeed in a fighting stance. On guard. Your eyes flickered with a fire inside and you sneered. "Tell me! I have the right to know!"

Silence fell between the two of you as the pressure around your throat gripped your flesh again, making you silently gasp. You watched as Kylo approached you slowly. His large figure towering over you as he was inches from you, his body heat radiating off of him. The gold in his eyes shimmering more than the other colors, and he blinked a few times. "Listen to me, and listen good, I will only tell you once." He bent his head down to your ear, and whispered softly making the hairs on your neck rise. "You are nothing. You come from nothing. You deserve nothing. You don't get to make demands. I am in charge here. Not you. You will listen to me." He was stating a matter of factly. 

You kept your gaze off of him, feeling totally embarrassed as your body arched forwards in response to his being so close to yours. Traitor. You thought as your body heat rose as the words rushed through your mind, and chills engulfed your body at his cold, dark, sexy tone. You closed your eyes, and bit your lip whimpering softly. As if he heard it clear as day, Kylo snaked two fingers under your chin, yanking it upwards and your eyes shot open. You blushed hard, and darted your gaze side to side. "Look at me." Kylo demanded tightening his grip. 

Fuck. How can someone be such an arrogant monster, but sooo hot? Your thoughts betrayed you again and you knew it as soon as he brushed his lips against your ear. 

"You're quite the naughty girl huh?" His voice was filled with lust and amusement. He positioned himself between your legs, raising you upwards with the force and kept his mouth where it was. The hand on your chin moved down to your throat, and he only applied light pressure. He listened for any noises or thoughts. 

You wiggled beneath his hold, and forced yourself not to make any noises that begged to come out of your mouth, in. Your mind however, had other plans. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Stop thinking about him. Stop thinking about how hot this is. You felt your legs squeeze together in an aching twitch, and he noticed because his knee slipped up between them, and he lowered your barely covered groin onto his knee. The second your panty clad groin met his pants, and he started rubbing, he felt nothing but wetness after a few moments. His teeth gritted together in frustration. He was fighting to keep his composure and not throw you down right there, and fuck you into oblivion. He felt his cock strain against his pants, and he inhaled sharply. After watching you and teasing you for bit, he decided enough was enough. He released his hold on you, and turned back towards the front of the ship. He brought a hand down to his cock, shifting it inside of his pants making it more comfortable, and took a seat into the pilots seat, acting like nothing happened. 

"What the fuck?" You were clearly confused, and now you were horny, and wanted answers. He couldn't just do that. You sat down onto where you once were laying unconscious, staring at him from behind with daggers. For the rest of the trip, it was silence.


	3. Our Guest

As the ship gracefully glide through the bay of the star destroyer, you shifted around uncomfortably. The entire time you approached the vessel your eyes stayed locked on it. It was huge. It was scary. It was the biggest ship you'd ever seen. You'd never actually seen a star destroyer in person, just heard people talking about them, and now you were about to be inside of one. As the ship landed, and you watched Kylo rise from the pilots seat, and stride across the length of the ship, you gulped. A hang wrapped around your wrist, dragging you to your feet, and down the ramp of the ship. Your eyes dashed around, seeing storm troopers gathered around and engineers working on ships in the bay, and you were awe struck. 

"Come on." Kylo stated a hint of annoyance in his voice as he yanked you through the bay to the large doors that opened up into the gut of the ship. He didn't say anything else as he led you down the hallways, past more troopers, more engineers, and a few other somebodys who were probably nobodys. As the two approached the doors to Vaders quarters, Kylo released his grip and turned to you. "I'm taking you to see Lord Vader." The name alone sent chills down your spine. You knew who that was. You knew he had an apprentice named Kylo Ren too. Neither of whom were people to mess around with. Vaders last encounter with anyone relatively close to you was futile. He blew up the planet, and that was the last news you heard about him besides he was somewhere in space plotting his next attack. You knew he was trying to find the rebel base and destroy it, get rid of all rebels so he could take the entire galaxy over, and he had Kylo Ren and the Knights of Ren as his disposal. You shuddered at the thought. You glanced Kylo up and down and that's when it hit you. That was Kylo! Your mind raced a thousand miles a minute, and you grew furious with yourself. How could you have been so attracted to such a monster?

Kylo's eyes narrowed in your direction, and he spoke with a calm demeanor "A monster who you were eye fucking." His tone made no suggestion that he was being playful, just cruel. As the door hissed open, your body started to tremble slightly. Kylo gestured for you to step inside, and he followed behind you. He bent down on one knee in front of the masked man, and lowered his head as usual. 

"Ah, Kylo, you've returned," Darth vader paused tilting his masked face towards the girl. "With a guest i see." His tone was bland and bored almost. 

"Yes Master. She's force sensitive. She's with the rebels." Kylo rose from his kneeled positioned and met his masters gaze. His unmasked face looking at his master almost approvingly. 

"I see." Darth Vader seemed to take a moment to himself as he studied her up and down. "I do feel it." He shrugged casually. "And what of the rebels?"

"They moved their base to naboo. I got the information out of a man who was conversing with his buddy." Kylo glanced over his shoulder towards you, and it made you uncomfortable. Your skin felt like it was crawling. 

"And this girl?"

"She's nobody. She comes from nothing. She's just a rebel scum. Inexperienced in the ways of the force."

"So tell me, my apprentice," Vader started and paused glancing you over once more admiringly almost. He took in your features and wove a hand through the air. Your body was suddenly engulfed in a force again, and you were dragged closer till you were mere inches away from him. He had risen from his seated position and walked around you slowly. You felt his eyes burn into your skin through his mask as he made his way all the way around you and stopped at your face. "What do you think we should do with her?" He glimpsed over at Kylo. 

Kylo cleared his throat, nervously. "I think we should keep her prisoner. We could turn her to the dark side, and we can use her as a spy." 

Darth Vader let the younger mans words sink in, and he leaned in towards you. You had fair skin, flawless. Your eyes were big and doe eyed, and your lips were small but luscious. Your body was curvy, your clothes showing it off prominently and Vader noted all the details. "I think she could be of use." His tone was underline suggestive. He licked his lips under his mask, his heavy breaths hitting your skin, making you wince. "Very well." he released his hold on you, making you drop to the floor in a ball and resumed sitting. "It'll be your responsibility to get her to turn to the dark side. If you fail," He sneered but before he could finish Kylo spoke up. 

"i won't fail you master" 

You scowled. He sounded so sure of himself. You weren't going to turn to the dark side. That's not how this was going to go. You'd rather die then join them. You shook your head and spoke up finally finding the courage. "You'll have to kill me right now then because I won't turn." Your words echoed through the large room, and both the men turned to look at you. 

Curiously, Darth Vader rose again, and approached your position on the floor still. He held out a gloved hand and tangled it through your hair yanking you to your feet. He lifted you to his eye level, and chuckled softly. "Is that what you really want?" He felt the conflict in you, as he knew Kylo did to. He brought his other hand to the side of your head, and a sharp pain invaded you. You cried out. What the hell was he doing? You wanted it to stop. It was painful and incredibly invasive. As soon as he stopped, he let out a hmm. 

Kylo bit his lip knowing damn well what his master just did. He knew he'd find all her naughty thoughts about the two of them, how there was conflict, and he knew he'd be able to see who she was, and what her intentions were better than he could. Yes, he was strong, one of the strongest in the galaxy, but not as strong as his master. He watched attentively. 

Darth Vader kept his fingers tangled in your hair, but lowered you onto your feet. "I know everything I need to know about you."

You curled your lips up. "I doubt it." 

"Silly girl." He seemed to be amused by your sass and boldness. "I saw into your mind. Your thoughts. Your dreams. Your memories." He paused and looked at Kylo, then back to you. "Your aroused thoughts about my apprentice." He smirked and lowered his head to her ear. "You're rebel filth, and you'll join willingly, or we'll break you." His words came out jagged and harsh. 

You felt tears growing in the corners of your eyes, and you fought them back hard. You lip quivered. You were embarrassed, and felt belittled and like you wanted to get swallowed up by a black hole and disappear. A sigh escaped your lips when the grip on your hair released, and you had to re-compose your footing gaining your full body weight back. "I will never join you."

"We'll see." Darth vader said uncaringly. He gestured to Kylo and made his way into his bathroom. "I'll see you soon, dear." On that note, he disappeared.

"Come on." Kylo reached out to grab you again, and you pulled away. 

"No."

"Now!" Kylo's frustration with you was growing by the minute. How he wanted to shove you against the wall, and break that fierce spirit down. How he wanted to make you submit to the dark side, and to him. He looked at you with a look of absolute rage, and said once more. "Let's fucking go." Before you had time to protest your mouth was covered by an invisible force and he had his fingers coiled around your upper arm, tightly. You knew he'd leave bruises from the sheer strength alone. He tugged you out of the room, and through the corridors once more. You walked for what seemed like ions before stopped in front of a gray door. It hissed open and Kylo shoved you inside. "Shower. Rinse that rebel filth off of you, and then we'll work on getting that rebel scum attitude out of you." His eyes raised upwards suggestively but his face otherwise stayed blank. 

You stumbled backwards into the room, and exhaled. "If I dont?" You smiled knowing damn well you were pissing him off and enjoying it. 

"Don't make me make you shower." Kylo almost wanted her to force him to. The idea alone made a wave of amusement wash over him. His pants tightened in the groin as he stood there thinking about taking you in the shower. Making you get on your knees and sucking him. How he'd pick you up and fuck you against the shower wall. Youd both be soaking wet, and how hed carry you out into the bedroom and fuck you senseless on the bed. He groaned feeling his cock rub against the fabric of his pants again. 

"What's the matter?" You teased looking him up and down, hearing the groan and seeing the somewhat distant look on his face. You could only imagine what was going on in his head, because your mind wander for a minute to. The space between your legs growing heat and you clenched your thighs together. Your cheeks turned red, and you looked at the ground. "I'll shower myself." 

"Good." Kylo's words came out quicker and more bitterly than he expected but it didn't matter. He didn't want to have to force a grown ass woman to shower anyways in all reality. "I'll be back in a bit." On that note he turned and disappeared down the hallway. 

You looked around your new bedroom, and frowned. There were no decorations. No rugs. Just a bed, a table and chair, a small closet, and a bathroom which you assumed with bland as well. Some living situation. You rolled your eyes, and made your way into the bathroom. You noticed how large the shower was though and grinned. It'd been a few days since you'd had a decent shower. Sure you'd wash up in between but nothing like this. Your eyes landed on the de-tachable shower head and immediately your pussy throbbed excitedly. You wasted no time in stripping down and turning the water on and climbing in. You lathered yourself up with the bar of what smelled like manly mint soap and quickly scrubbed everywhere. Once you were clean you washed your hair almost as eagerly. Your hands reached above your head and you removed the nozzle part to the shower. Adjustable settings too. Your heart thudded against your chest, and your muscles clenched in anticipation. You adjusted it to a heavy single thick stream and lowered it to your pussy. You positioned yourself against the wall, balancing yourself and moaned the second the stream hit you. You tipped your head back in absolute bliss. You were worked up. There was no denying that. You needed a release or you were going to do something regrettable for sure. Your eyes fluttered open and shut as you moved the stream from your clit to your opening. You couldn't decide what felt better, so you opted with your clit. You snaked your other hand down to your opening, and slipped a finger inside pumping away without hesitation. Your lips parted and you moaned loudly. "Fuck." You felt the pressure building inside you in no time, and you quickened the pace in and out of you. Your clit was on fire from the stream hitting the nerves just right. Your legs were shaking and your body was trembling in pure pleasure. Waves of euphoria crashed over you one right after the other, and for some reason your mind started thinking about hands around your throat. You inhaled sharply at the thought, and your hips jerked forwards. Kylo's massive hands around your throat squeezing. A moan escaped your lips again, and you blushed. Your orgasm grew closer and closer, and another thought. Darth Vaders gloved fingers tangled in your hair. "Shit." You couldn't help but start rolling your hips back and forth wildly as you were right on the edge. Both of their hands on you at the same time, except one in front pounding you and the other in back pounding you. Your eyes flashed open and you screamed out as you cam, hard. You rocked your hips back and forth, dropping the shower nozzle to the ground, and collapsed back against the wall. You were light headed, and your vision was blurred. Your breaths short and labored. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" You were completely embarrassed and felt dirty. You took the time you needed to recollect yourself and re-washed your whole body off feeling the need to confess to a priest all of a sudden. In no time you were done, and dried off and dressed. You walked back to the area where the bed was and saw clothes folded neatly at the end. You picked it up, a black skin tight dress, and some combat boots. Brand new. You saw a black lacey bra and black lacey panties to match. Beside the clothes was a note it read 'Be in the dining room by 7, or else, and wear this.' You pursed your lips together, and rolled your eyes. You mocked under your breath "Or else." You quickly got dressed, and laid down on the bed. Your eyes flickered open and shut and soon you were asleep. 

You jolted away to banging on your door. You sat upright, and stared for a moment. You blinked. "Yes?"

"You're needed down at the dining room. Dinner is about to start." A male's voice called through to you. It was soft and polite. 

"Uh,.." You had fallen asleep. Shit. What time was it? You panicked slightly, and paused. Wait a damn minute. You didn't have to hurry for these idiots. You didn't have to do shit. You contemplated just boycotting the whole thing but you were hungry. You pushed yourself upwards and made your way out of your room. You were escorted down the hallway and into a large banquet hall type area. Your eyes lit up seeing the plates of food spread across the entire length of the table, and your eyes rested on Kylo whom was dressed in a black suit. You moved your gaze to the right seeing someone else. You didn't reconogize them. He had softer angular features almost a sandy blonde hair, and glowing golden eyes that flickered. He had a small scar from above his brow down to the outer edge of his eye to his cheek. It was small, but visible. 

"Welcome, come in. Have a seat." The unknown man smiled, his features softening as he did. "Please." His words came out smoothly. He took a moment to scan you up and down, relishing how good you looked in the dress, and he looked to Kylo whom was doing the same. "The clothes fit I see." 

You stifled something, you weren't sure what back and nodded taking a seat across from Kylo but not right next to the unknown man. You felt both their eyes on you, and you liked the way it felt. Your body grew hot and you shifted in your chair. You crossed your ankles over one another, and cleared your throat. "Where's Lord Vader?" The room almost filled with awkward silence as you looked between the two. 

Darth Vader chuckled and met her gaze. "I am him." His tone was even and unfaltered. He picked up a glass and drank it, smiling afterwards. "I wouldn't have expected you to know that though, seeing how you're the first guest i've allowed to see me like this." He lowered the cup, and looked to Kylo. "How do you think she looks?" His eyes narrowed at the man and he smirked. 

Kylo had to clear his throat first, as he was caught off guard to the question. Fuckable. Vulnerable. Weak. He wanted to say all those things, but opted not to. "She looks nice." His eyes looked you over quickly. An almost red tint grew on his face. He had heard your thoughts earlier. He'd seen snippits of the images of you in the shower, and your desires, and he was growing intolerable to the need that was building inside of him. He had tried to masturbate, only to find that it only made himself even more riled up. This was going to be a problem, and he knew it. 

Darth Vader grimaced at this apprentices words and looked back to you. "Yes, yes she does." He sipped his drink once more, watching the two carefully. He also had her heard her thoughts, and seen the images, and felt frustration himself, but wouldn't ever admit it. Unlike Kylo however, whom he could sense the arousal and frustration in, he found this to me rather amusing. Here was this stranger, this girl, this no one, and she had Kylo bent out of shape. He was going to use this for his own amusement and to strengthen his apprentice. He wasn't going to allow him to be taken over by desire, not if he could help it. But he wasn't going to address it right now. Now was not the time or place. "I hope you enjoy your meal." He stated as he dug into the food. Silence fell between the three of them as they ate. 

You shoveled food into your mouth uneasily. There was something about the tension in the air you couldn't quit pick up on, but opted to just ignore it. Your eyes glanced back and forth over both men, admiring their physiques and appearances. Yes, they were evil. They were scary, and here you were their prisoner, but you were also their guest. The words spun through your head over and over again. You weren't sure how to feel about that yet, especially since you knew that they wanted to turn you to the dark side, and knew it wasn't going to be fun, by any means.


	4. You're A Monster

Dinner was tense and awkward to say the least. The food had been delicious, you'd been starving. The silence that had fallen among the three of you made your whole body stiffen however. You couldn't tell what was going on in either of their minds. Nothing was expressed across their faces, and it just peeked your curiosity. 

Vader leaned his head back, shifting in his chair, and let out an exasperated sigh. His lips pursed together as the sound came out. "So," he shot you a look. "You're going to need to make a choice. Join the dark side willingly or by force, or die."

You swallowed the last bit of food that was half-way down your throat, nearly choking. Your eyes widened at the words. You felt your hands twitch against the fork in your hands in an aggravated response. You had already told them you'd rather die. Why were they being so persistent? Why didn't they just kill you right there and get it over with? You cocked your head upwards and stared directly into Vader's eyes. "I'd rather die."

Kylo's golden-hazel eyes shot from side to side shaking his head as he did. Stupid insolent girl. Would she ever learn she didn't have a choice? He rolled his eyes, and brought his hands above his head stretching upwards, his back cracking in a few different places. "I can arrange that." He was almost shocked as the words came out without thought. 

You frowned as the words hit you. "Then do it. Stop threatening me." Your bravery surprised both the men, and Kylo's eyes lit up with a darkness that sent a chill running down your entire spine. You physically felt the hairs on your body rise in response. 

Kylo growled, mostly under his breath. He was fed up with your shit. His left hand rose into the air, the force gripping around your throat, throwing your head backwards. "Little bitch." He shoved himself to a standing position, slowly making his way around the table in your direction.   
"I WILL kill you. I don't care. You're useless. You don't have any experience in the force, you're nothing. You'll always be nothing." His words hit you like a ton of bricks. There was no playfullness or mockery, he was serious. 

You writhed beneath the hold of the force, tightening your neck muscles trying to gasp for breath. Your chest heaved up and down in a failed attempt. You finally forced out words. "And you're a monster." The words dripped off your lips like venom. 

"ENOUGH!"Vader snarled rising upwards. He held his palm out, wiggling his fingers snapping Kylo's hand off of your throat, sending him backwards into the wall forcibly. "Children, the both of you." His feet thudded against the tiled floor, as he towered over you. He glared down coldly, his shimmering golden malicious filled eyes flickering coldly. "I've about had it with you both. YOU." He brought his mouth down next to her ear. "You will submit to the dark side." There wasn't a hint of uncertanity in his words. Pure confidence. "And YOU," He curled his fingers into the palm of his hand, tightening his hold on Kylo, crushing him beneath it. 

"I wont." Your words cut him off, as you rose from your seated position. You stood there with as much strength and bravery as you could muster. If he looked carefully enough he'd see your body was vibrating with absolute fear. "You're both monsters. I will never join you."

Vader snapped his head around at you. He narrowed his eyes again. He flicked his fingers out, dropping Kylo to the ground, and twirled one finger over the other, his grip now on your throat. "Listen here, girl." 

"Just kill her!" Kylo chimed rubbing his hand at the base of his neck. 

You gritted your teeth at the force around your throat again. This was getting very old. Was that the only thing they knew how to do? You rolled your eyes and shifted from heel to heel adjusting your weight to ease the pressure. 

"I'm done dealing with this shit." Vader stated matter of factly. In moments troopers stormed into the room, surrounding you. "Take her to a cell. She's a prisoner now, not a guest." He lowered his hand to his side, and quickly looked to Kylo. "Torture her. Break her. Do whatever you need to do." He wasted not a second more, and trudged off out of the room into the shadows. 

Kylo's face formed a grin across it. His eyes darkening as he scanned you over. Finally. He couldn't help himself, his tongue swiped out across his bottom lip, sucking in air. "Take her now." He stated to the troopers who dragged you off, gripping your arms hard. 

You were thrown into a cold, bland cell. There wasn't even a bed in this cell. Nothing. It was completely empty, and cold, and damp almost. You shuddered thinking about how many people had been tortured in this exact room, or rooms just like it. You gulped hard, knowing your attitude had really got you in trouble this time. Now you were going to get tortured and there wasn't a thing you could do about it. You had to find an escape. You were going to die. As reality sunk in, you felt pure panic course through your veins, making your blood boil. Your bottom lip quivered, and tears formed in the corners of your eyes. You shifted your eyes from each corner of the room, desperately looking for something, anything to help you jail break yourself. Your body clouded itself in disappointment finding not a single thing helpful. You slumped your body down onto the ground, tugging your knees to your chest, wrapping your arms around your form. Your head lowered ontop of your arms, and you closed your eyes. Now it was a waiting game. Your eyes fluttered shut, your back pressing against the cold wall as you hugged yourself in an attempt to comfort yourself. It wasn't working. You'd clearly fallen asleep, because the next thing you remember is your doors flinging open and storm troopers standing at the entrance. 

"Get up." One of them said sternly. 

"w-what?" You brought your hands to your eyes, rubbing out the sleepy seeds and your vision so you could see. You blinked a few times. How long had it been since you'd fallen asleep? Why hadn't Kylo come to your cell? Or had he? Before you had the appropriate time to wake up, the stern trooper latched onto your forearm yanking you to your feet. "H-hey!" You cried out as he tugged you forwards. "Where are you taking me?"

"To see Master Ren." The trooper didn't miss a beat. He tugged you through the corridors, and the door he had stopped in front of hissed open. He shoved you into the unlit room, and chuckled "Have fun." 

You glared in his direction, and whipped your head back towards the blackness. You suddenly felt uneasy and like your body was screaming at you that you were in danger. You stayed with your back pressed against the wall, so nothing could jump up behind you, and you shut your eyes tightly, honing in on your other senses. You listened carefully, as you crept around the perimeter of the room, reaching a hand outwards in an attempt to feel anything, something. However, there was nothing within arms length. 

"Girl." The words wrapped around your body sending an electric jolt of fear over you. You recognized the voice immediately, Kylo. "Glad you could make it." The lights flickered on above you both, illuminating the room. You gulped, your eyes landing on a chair in the middle of the room. It had straps along the entire length, and strange looking sharp metal pieces attached to a piece in front of it. Was it a torture device? "Take a seat." He motioned to said 'torture device' a grimace upon his masked face. You had no time to protest, and you were inched forwards, and seated into the chair. The straps came across your chest, your wrists, over your thighs, and your ankles, tightening hard. 

"What the fuck?" You winced as the restraints fastened shut, pinching the skin on your thighs. "That hurts." 

"Good. It's supposed to." Kylo stepped in front of the chair, cocking his head to the side, studying you over carefully. He took a moment to admire how pathetic you looked. He could feel the fear radiating off of your body. It was intoxicating to him. He wondered if he could intensify it. "This isn't meant to be enjoyable," He turned to the side, his robe billowing around as he did. He rose a gloved hand into the air, and continued speaking. "Even though there's a part of you that's probably aroused right now." The words were meant to make her feel gross, to belittle her. 

You felt a blush creep upon your cheeks, and you turned your hair away from him. Your eyes fixated onto the black tile on the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with him whatsoever. He was right. Your body was a traitor and you had felt the temperature inside of you rising with a strange arousal. You'd never outwardly admit it though. Not to him. Not to anyone. You were in denial yourself. 

"You might as well save yourself the trouble and agony by just giving in and submitting to the dark side and me now girl." Kylo's hand lowered to his side, his fingers coiling around the hilt of his lightsaber and pulling it out. He switched it on with the movement of his thumb, and swung it around skillfully at his side. A buzzing echoed through the air, and suddenly you felt heat against the side of your cheek. You shot your eyes up, and to the side, face to face with the blazing hot end of the weapon. A whimper escaped your pathetically pursed lips, and you shut your eyes tightly. Your mind raced a thousand miles a second, knowing damn well this was meant to scare you. It worked. You tried to shift against the restraints, failing miserably. You wondered how quick it would take to die after he sliced you apart. If you'd feel every miserable, painful second, or if it would be quick. Would you smell the burning of your own flesh? Would you scream out as he did it? Your thoughts were twisted and morbid, which made Kylo laugh out loud cynically. 

His robotic laughter made shivers run up your spine. "You're pathetic." His words were flat, bored even. He inched the end of the red glowing lightsaber closer to your skin, almost grazing it. He kept it there for a few minutes, then lowered it at his side, turning it back off. "Give in girl. It's only going to get worse from here." He placed the saber back at his side, and replaced the spot in which where the weapon had been. His body towered above her small one, peering down at her. He lifted his hand back into the air, next to her temple, and started digging through her mind. 

A sharp invasive pain washed over you, and you let out a groan of denial. "Stop!" You felt your eyes crunching trying to fight back tears. You sucked in the inside of your cheeks, biting down on the skin. He was invading your mind, leaving nothing to the imagination. You knew he'd get every detail of everything you'd ever done, every thought you'd ever had, every feeling, everything... It angered you. Your fingers gripped the armrests tightly, your knuckles whitening as you did so. "I said," Your voice raising in pitch slightly. "STOP!" Your head lifted upwards quickly, and you glared at him coldly. You stared right into his eyes, fighting the increasing pain inside your brain. You focused really hard, trying to shut him out the best you could. 

Kylo's lip twitched feeling you fighting him, and a brow raised upwards. "I see." He stated increasing the pain again by just a small movement of his finger. He was flooding your mind with images of torture, destruction, death, terror, pure chaos. He needed to frighten you, and then work from the fear. He needed to break that fiery spirit, to bring you down to the level which you were, rebel scum. He grimaced as you cried out against his efforts, not feeling as much of your resistance against his invasion. He continued his efforts, flooding your mind with more visions and images which to say the least were gruesome and morbid. He listened carefully to your breathing as it slowly became more and more labored, and your struggles lessened. He spoke, breaking the silence other than your whimpers in the room. "What's it going to be girl? I can do this all night." 

You were weak. You were feeling your body cave under the constant pressure and pain, and it was hard to ignore the mass wave of emotions that you felt seeing all those images and visions. You could distinctively hear people crying out as they were slaughtered. Your town had been destroyed, people being cut in half, burnt alive. Your friends killed in front of you one by one, but you were unable to help. You were frozen in place. You had full blown streams falling from your eyes down your cheeks, your face swollen from the action. Your lips quivered and soft, crackled words came out. "I will..." Kylo's face lit up under his mask, listening attentively. "NEVER, ever join you." You rose your head, and gathered a ball of spit in your mouth, and spat it out at his feet, a half smile crossing your face. 

Kylo's eyes widened and immediate rage consumed his whole body. He lowered his hand from your temple and drew it back, and swung it forwards fast and hard making direct contact with your cheek. He hit you so hard, your head went flying to the other side, and blood instantly trickled out of your slightly parted lips. "Insolent fucking bitch." He wasn't amused. His patience was growing thin, as much as he loved torturing people, he would have broken them by now. The fact that you were putting up such a fight, was a nuisance. "GIVE IN." He screamed at you, taking a step back to eye his work. 

You coughed, and sucked up all the blood that formed in your mouth from the hit, and spit it out onto the ground. Not in his direction this time, fearful he might do that again. You lowered your head to meet his gaze, a smirk splayed across your now bruised and beat up face. "Are you mad?" Your words felt like daggers to Kylo, and you just sucked in air, holding back a giggle. You knew he was. It was generating off of him clear as day. The tension and rage so thick in the air, you could have swiped your hand through it. You looked him up and down, challenging him almost. 

Hours passed between when you'd first entered the torture room, and by the time Kylo was done with you. He'd broken you. He'd won, and you felt like a pathetic pos. You'd agreed to join the order, to join their ranks, to join the dark side, on one condition, your planet was left unharmed. You were nearly surprised it'd taken him as long as it had to finally use that card against you, but you knew it was inevitable. It was your weakness. Your loved ones and friends were there. If anything happened to them all because you were prideful, and stubborn, you'd never be able to live with yourself. You hated yourself for it. You were weak, Kylo was right. You were nothing. You hung your heard low as the restraints became unhindged around you, and you collapsed to the floor hard. Your body made a thud against the tile, and your head pounded at the impact. 

"Get up, shower, and change. Get sleep. You're going to need it." Kylo's eyes trailed you up and down. You were weak. You were defeated. He had won. He'd done it. He knew this was going to make his master proud. He couldn't help but be totally aroused at the win. He felt the pressure inside of him as he moved from your feet, up your thighs, which had red marks where the straps had been across them, up your groin, which was completely naked, your whole body was. He'd cut your clothes off to humiliate you. His eyes hungrily moved up your stomach, to your perky breasts, and to your face. You had cuts, bruises and dried blood all over you. You looked like a piece of art. His piece of art. He shifted on his heels, moving a hand to his groin, shifting his hardening cock against his tight pants. God he was horny, and how vulnerable and delicious you looked. He crouched down next to you, and tangled his fingers into your hair, dragging you up to your knees. "Open your mouth." He couldn't take it anymore. Ever since he first laid eyes on you, you drove him crazy with lust, and he needed release.

You let out a small whimper as he tugged you onto your knees, and gasped sharply your face meeting his groin as he stopped tugging you. You watched as his other hand quickly unfastened his button and lowered the zipper. You gulped. You already were beaten, was this to add to the defeat and humiliation? If so, it was working. You didn't take your eyes off of his hand which was now tugging out his thick, hard throbbing cock. It was massive. Girthy. Long. A knot formed in your stomach as your eyes unwillingly moved up and down his length. Your lips parted in a small mewl of appreciation, and Kylo pressed the dripping tip against your lips. You didn't wait for him to demand you suck it, you let your jaw fall open, and swirled your tongue around the tip, tasting the saltiness that was gathered at the top. You flicked your tongue around a couple times, and then took his full length into you, slowly. 

Kylo's grip on your hair tightened as he tipped forwards on the front of his feet, leaning his hips into your throat. He groaned tipping his head back. "Good girl." His tone was appraising and dripped with pleasure. His other hand tangled into your hair as well, pulling you closer to his body, knowing damn well he was shoving himself as deep into your throat as he could. He grunted as you choked and gagged against his actions. His hips started a brutal, unforgiving pace into you, hitting the back of your throat with his tip everytime. He looked down at you lustfully, watching the spit drip down the sides of your mouth. He fucked your mouth for what seemed like eternity, playing with your hair with his fingers, grunting every so often, his hips bucking back and forth. You knew you were doing a good job just from the noises alone, but you were also going out of your way to make sure you were, your tongue doing unspeakable things, gagging intentionally knowing the vibrations would send waves of pleasure through him. You were making it nasty for him. You could tell he was getting closer because his thrusts became more precise and drawn out. He loosened his grip on your head with one hand, bringing it up to his throat squeezing tightly. His eyes shut in bliss, and he bopped your head up and down as he moved back and forth. He let out a fuck as he shot his seed into the back of your throat, and rode out his orgasm. His pace slowed immensely as he finished, and he stood still, dick still in your mouth for a few minutes, before tugging your head off of him, and letting your hair go. He lowered his hand on his throat to his side, and tucked himself into his pants with the other. "Fuck. Good girl." Once his cock was away, and he was re-adjusted, he patted the top of your head, and made his way to the door. "Like i said, go shower, change, and get some sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow." He was gone. 

You wasted no time in getting to your feet, and making your way to your room. You quickly showered, changed into Pjs and climbed into your bed. It was a lot more comfortable then you thought it would be. The sheets were satin, and the blanket was silk. You snuggled into it, enjoying the comfort it was making you feel, and you shut your eyes, seeing blackness. That only lasted for a minute before images of Kylo's dick in your mouth popped up. You scoffed. Not this shit again. You had been turned on, extremely at him face fucking you. His cock was so big, and hard, and needy. It made you smile thinking about how much you had turned him on. Your hand slipped down past your pant line to your clit. You began small circular motions, moaning at the sensations washing over your body, You slipped your middle finger inside of you, biting your bottom lip hard. "Oh fuck," You hadn't expected yourself to be so tight, or so wet as you began a pace inside that was synchronized with your clit rubbing. Your back arched upwards as you pleasured yourself. Your head spun with thoughts about Kylo fucking you into the torture chair, and your slipped another finger inside needing more. You cried out, tears working themselves in the corners of your eyes in pure bliss. You were lost in thought and pleasure, and bliss, you didn't hear the knock on your door. Your hips were rolling back and forth inside you as your pace didn't waver. Your legs started to shake as your orgasm grew closer and closer. 

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The voice was modulated, and scared the shit out of you. Your hand flew away from your pussy, and your face flushed pale white in embarrassment seeing Darth Vader standing at the entrance of your quarters. You couldn't see his face, but you could tell by the way his body language was, he was amused. "I didn't realize that getting tortured and then face-fucked would work someone up so much." He took a couple steps into your room, the door hissing shut behind him. "Please, don't let me stop you." He gestured for you to continue, but your head moved back and forth. 

"N-no thanks." You were completely humiliated. How had you not heard the knock at the door? Had he even knocked? At this point you weren't sure. All that mattered was the aching sensations from your pussy, and how badly you wanted him to leave so you could get off and go to bed. "What do you want, Lord Vader?"

"I wanted to say I'm glad you smartened up and joined us. It's going to be a real pleasure having you on our side." He made sure to emphasize the word pleasure. He was now standing above you, peering down through his mask. You could tell he was looking you over, but with what intentions did he have? You weren't sure and it made your body crawl with curiosity and confusion. The space between your legs was aching miserably, and your thighs kept clenching trying to create friction. "Sit up." He said demandingly. 

You gulped, and rose from your laying down position. You watched him carefully as you edged to the side of the bed. You looked up at him, your eyes asking him what he wanted. 

"Take your pants off." 

You blushed again, but didn't question it. You rose to your feet, hooked your thumbs into your pjs and tugged them down onto the ground. You weren't dumb, you lifted one foot, stepping out of the leg, and then the other, kicking them to the side. You stood there, anticipating. 

"Sit back down, and spread your legs open." Vader was still standing where he'd been when he originally walked over to the bed. He watched with amusement as you obeyed his every word. The second your legs spread open and your pussy glistened in the lighting, his cock twitched against his pants. He didn't take the time to bother with playing with himself like Kylo had. "Rub your clit." His words were just normal and even. Nothing showed he was enjoying this except his hard cock which was freed from it's confinement He brought a gloved to himself and stroked his cock, almost aggressively. You were shocked, watching him do so. Your pussy throbbed with excitement at the sight. He wasn't as big as Kylo, but he was still large none the less. Your fingers began dancing along your clit methodically as you couldn't take your eyes off of him. 

"Lean back." His words were spinning in your head, and you lowered your back onto the bed, keeping the twirling on your sensitive nerve. There was no time between when your back hit the mattress and when he positioned himself between your legs, his body forcing your legs to spread out wider to adjust to his body mass. He lowered his hips down and in slightly to meet the entrance of your soaking wet pussy, and he tipped his hips back and forth teasing you. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

Your eyes widened and you glanced down at him, feeling your lips part. "Yes my Lord." The words came out to freely, and without any thought. You felt ashamed. A mutual groan escaped both your lips as he shoved himself inside of you. He hooked his hands onto your knees, and started a brutal pace. Between being filled up with what you needed this whole time, and the pleasure from rubbing your clit, it didn't take long for you to orgasm, and orgasm hard around him. Your walls tightened and spazzed against his cock, and he groaned loudly. "Fuck, you're tighter than I thought you'd be." Compliment or insult? You didn't pay much mind to it as you felt him pounding your cervix hard and fast. Your head was spinning with the amount of pleasure he had just made you feel, and your hands gripped the sheets of the bed as he didn't slow down once to give you time to even catch your breath. He bucked wildly and harshly into you, showing no remorse for doing so. His gloved fingers driving into your skin through the fabir, knowing he'd leave marks. He gave one last mumbled what you thought was a swear word, and shot his seed into you. You filled up right away, and it leaked out of you past his cock. He twitched inside of you for a few moments, and as soon as he went limp, he tugged himself out. He shoved himself back inside of his pants, and peered down at you. "We're not going to let this affect our professionalism now are we?" 

"N-no my Lord." Your words sounded frantic, and fearful. You knew right away that it would of been a bad idea to do such things. "I promise. Complete professionalism." You slowly curled your legs up onto your bed, towards your body, and rotated so you were splayed out across the bed the normal way, instead of over the edge. You watched the man walk across the room, as you tugged the blankets over yourself. 

"Get some sleep. Your training starts tomorrow." With that said, he was gone. You laid there for hours, or so it seemed, thinking about how things escalated so quickly since you'd been taken. Was this really the life you were going to have now? You clung to the pillow under your head, and shut your eyes tightly. Hopefully tomorrow would be better.


	5. End of All Hope

You woke the next morning feeling some type of way. Your body was exhausted from the past day, and you head a headache that wouldn't quit. You brought your hands to rub your temples as you sat up in bed. The cool air of the room kissing the skin that was exposed to its cruelty. You blinked your eyes a few times, adjusting them to the room. You remembered what both Vader and Kylo had said about needing to be ready today. You could only assume what that meant, or what they had in mind for you. It brought an uneasiness to your very core. 

You finally decided it was time to get up and get ready. You made your way over to the pile of clothes that were placed on the table in the room, and you threw on the black faux pants, and the long sleeved cotton shirt that hugged your frame nicely. Next the combat boots, and the pair of black gloves. 

You heard a knock on the door, and turned in its direction. "Yes?" 

"You're needed in the training room." You could only assume it was another storm trooper, and slowly traipsed over to the door. Much to your surprise you saw a ginger haired man wearing a first order uniform. You tipped your head to the side taking in his features. He looked nearly feminine compared to Vader and Kylo. "Hello."

"Let's skip the pleasantries. My name is General Hux, and you're needed NOW in the training room. If you're late Lord Vader will have my head." He wasted no time in leading you down the corridors, and led you to a large room which had weapons hung along the walls, and racks and racks of them. 

Your eyes lit up in excitement looking everything over. "I get to play with these?" Your voice was higher pitched than you expected it to be, and it must have thrown the general off because he looked at you questionably. Seemingly dismissing it, he stated before he left "You're training with Master Ren today." He was gone.

You felt a gulp building in the back of your throat, and you leaned against the wall casually crossing your arms over your chest, waiting impatiently. Some time passed before you started tapping your heel against the wall behind you. 

"Girl." Kylos voice drew you from the daze you seemed to have drifted off into as he walked into the room. He wasn't wearing his normal covered up attire. In fact, he had on a black tank top exposing his pale but muscular arms, hugging his ripped stomach beneath it, and a pair of leather pants that wrapped around him leaving nothing to the imagination. You held a gasp inside your mouth, and gave him a faint smile. You were trying to think of a wity comeback but came up short. He sensed it, and smirked. "Don't." His hand was in front of your face, as he was standing in front of you. "Just don't. I'm not in the mood today."

"Got it." You replied feeling the fire get snuffed out in you. You glanced him over quickly as he walked over to one of the rack of weapons in the middle of the room, and grabbed ahold of one of blaster guns. He turned his head over his shoulder at you, as if signaling for you to catch it, and tossed it your direction. 

You instinctively caught the weapon, smiling at your success. 

"Shoot me." His words cold and bored. 

"W-what?" You were shook. Did he really mean that? Your eyebrows furrowed together looking at him for an answer. 

"I said," He growled "Shoot me. Unless you're too scared." He was trying to instigate a response from you. It worked. As you pulled the trigger back and the blaster ignited, he rose his hand up in the air, and stopped the blast in mid-air. "Too slow." He grimaced, his face lighting up suddenly not feeling so bored. "Pathetic."

"Fuck you!" You pulled the trigger back again, only having the same thing happened. You frowned in defeat, and you contemplated a moment. You didn't waste time between shots this time, pulling the trigger once, and then again with no pause in between. You watched carefully as he quickly stopped the first blast, but stumbled backwards , barely stopping the second one. He shot you a look that screamed to try him. You took the bait. You shot at him pulling over and over again till the blaster was smoking and out of blasts. You breathed in sharp breaths. 

Kylo chuckle, side stepping a couple blasts as they whizzed by his head. His ears filled with the humming noise and he met your gaze. "Better. But not good enough. I said shoot ME." His words hit you like a punch to the stomach, and you clenched your hand that wasn't around the handle of the blaster tightly. You sprung off the wall, and lunged at him, throwing the blaster to the ground. You swung a hand through the air towards his head, turning your body towards him, your feet maneuvering carefully. You thought sure as shit you'd hit him, but sneered when he slowly brought his hand up and caught your fist. You saw him brace himself by shifting his weight on his back foot. You let out an annoyed sigh, and snapped your hand back. 

"Fiesty." His tone was filled with a small hint of excitement. He flashed his golden-hazel eyes over your face, taking in your demeanor and waved two fingers at you in a come hither gesture. 

You inhaled, and lunged at him again, this time you side stepped, landing on the other side of him, and your foot met his stomach. A grunt slipped between his lips, and he looked down at your foot against his stomach. He grabbed ahold of your ankle, and spun you around. You were lifted from the air, and spun around twice, and landed on the tile floor on your stomach with a thud. The air was sucked right out of your lungs at the impact, and you laid there, unmoving. 

Kylo cocked his head to the side, his eyes sizing you up, cautiously. He took a step closer to you. "You-" His words were cut off when your foot crashed into the back of his kneecap, sending him crashing down to the ground. He caught himself, one knee planted on the tiled floor, and both hands in front of him. His head was next to yours, a smirk spread evenly across it. "Get up." His tone went back to being flat as he rose, and straightened himself out. He run his hands down his tank top clad stomach, and studied you as you stood to your feet. 

"Ass." You spat at him, getting into a fighting stance. Your hands out in front of you, your feet spaced apart carefully, evenly balanced. You both stared at one another, anticipating who was going to make the first move. You would let him come to you, and you'd lure him into a trap. You could get him that way. 

"Forget about it. Not going to happen." Kylo smiled softly. 

"We'll see."

"Yes, we shall." He retorted back, and turned around swiftly walking towards the weapons rack. His lightsaber was hanging there, and there was one next to his. He grabbed his with one hand and the other in the other hand. He faced you again, and rose an eyebrow upwards. He tossed it through the air.

You caught it. You licked your lips, scanning the weapon over. You'd never used one of these before. You took a moment to appreciate it's weight, and girth. It was heavy, and big. You looked back up at Kylo who had his saber outstretched in front of him, the red glow illuminating the entire room. 

Your thumb ran over the button, igniting the weapon. Yours also added a red glow to the room, and you swung it out in front of you. 

Kylo pushed himself forwards with the back of his heel, lunging at you, spinning the weapon in front of him gracefully, and skillfully. When he was just a few feet in front of you, he pulled it back, and swung it forwards towards your back. Much to both of your surprise, you blocked it, pushing all your weight into it, keeping it in place. The weapons strained against each other, whizzing and buzzing noises filling the air. You spun around, pulling the saber to your side, and swung it back up around your side, and aimed for his stomach. He jumped backwards, the end just barely missing the fabric of his shirt. He had felt the warmth though, and it sent a wave of rage through him. "You're better than I thought you'd be."

"Thanks." Your tone was sarcastic, mean almost. You didn't want to deal with his malicious words, you just wanted to hurt him. You wanted pay back for him torturing you. You wanted your revenge. You felt your own rage start to consume you.

"Yes, use that rage to fuel you." Kylo felt the change in her and almost smiled. Almost. He would get her to tap into her full potential one way or the other. 

You growled at him, jumping towards him again. Your feet were quick, and your hands even quicker swinging the weapon at your side. You pretended to go towards the left, but ducked right at the last minute, and dragged the tip of the saber across the middle of his arm as you ghosted past him. A grunt escaped his lips, and he shot his head behind him at you. He narrowed his eyes, his lips pursing together, and looked down at his arm which was singed. He could smell the unpleasant smell of burning flesh. Granted it was just a small little burn, but it would leave a scar and he didn't like the idea of that what so ever. He didn't like the fact that for someone who'd never used a lightsaber in her life was besting him right now. It pissed him the fuck off. He was done playing with her. He spun on his heels, and the saber that was raised in the air swung out in front of him, spinning in a few circles. He was quicker than you expected him to be, and you had no time to block the attack. His sabers end ran the length of your stomach, burning the skin in seconds, and your flesh. It wasn't just a light burn, it was deeper than you would have anticipated it could have been. You doubled over in pain, your saber falling to the ground, and your hands to your new wound. You fell hard to your knees, fighting back tears, and biting the insides of your cheeks to stop from crying out. 

Kylo tipped his head upwards, cockiness swallowing him hole. He intentionally made sure he didn't cut her open, but left a mark that she would remember. He lowered his saber to his side, and walked over to you. "That mark," His free hand rose upwards making you rise to your feet, and looking him dead in the face. "You'll always have a part of me on you." He couldn't refrain from smirking at her. He won and he knew it. 

"Bite me." It was the only thing that your brain could formulate with the amount of pain you were enduring. Your hands were still cupping the wound, and your nose twitched as the smell hit your sense. Your eyes finally released the tightness and tears streamed down your cheeks. 

"Gladly." Kylo's demeanor changed and he took a step towards you, you still being held by the force. He leaned his head into your neck, his nose brushing against the skin, sending shivers down your body. He grazed his soft lips over the one spot of flesh he was favoring, and he gently nibbled the area. 

"I-OH." You tried to find words to say, to distract him, but nothing came out. Nothing audible anyways. Your body tensed under his actions, feeling his teeth sinking into the skin and his tongue running across the flesh between his teeth. You closed your eyes, and felt the warmth building between the two of you. Tension rose in the air again, and you swallowed. 

Kylo didn't release the hold he had on you with his teeth, instead he left the lightsaber fall to the ground, and brought one hand up to the base of your neck, tugging you closer into his efforts. You gasped at the contact, and tried to shake your head, to get away from him. 

The sound of the doors hissing open made your eyes shoot open and you attempted to look in that direction. 

Kylo still didn't release you, but looked up to the door seeing Darth Vader standing there, his head tilted to the side. He spoke against your neck. "My Lord."

"Ren..." His tone wasn't at all bothered by the sight he saw, in fact he found some sick amusement in what he saw before him. He hadn't expected that to be what he walked in on, but he wasn't disappointed. "How's the training going?" He asked, deciding he'd make himself comfortable and leaned against the wall.

Kylo finally let you go, and took a step backwards, not taking even a brief moment to pay you any mind. He kept his gaze on his Master, and spoke calmly. "She's not half bad."

"Good. As for the force?" Darth Vader looked you over noticing the wound across your stomach, and then to Kylo. He noticed the wound on the middle of his arm. A smirk graced his face underneath his mask. "I see that she's a lot better than you expected." He rose a finger and pointed to his wound. 

Kylo felt embarrassed, but nodded his head. "Yeah." He sounded almost defeated when he spoke. He continued, "As for the force, we didn't get that far."

"I see." Darth Vader's hand fell to his side, and he rolled his shoulders. "We'll get back to it." 

"Yes my Lord." Kylo replied finally looking back at you. You had kept silent their whole conversation mostly because you were ashamed. You were ashamed for being caught like you had been, and the last interaction you and Vader had wasn't exactly professional. Your eyes darted back and forth from the wall to the ground, trying your hardest not to think about him catching you masturbating last night, and taking you. Your face reddened at the thought alone.

Kylo sneered loud enough for you to hear. "Shut up." His words were icey and bitter. "I don't need to know that."

"I-I'm sorry." Your hands rose in the air frantically as you apologized. Great. Now Kylo knew.

"I knew last night when it happened." He stated turning his back to you. He walked over to where his lightsaber was on the ground, and bent down picking it up. "I can sense certain things, especially if theyre magnified." His tone implying something sinister. He rolled his eyes seeing you clearly get flustered. "I don't care if you fuck him, but just keep your thoughts quiet."

"Y-yes Master." You could have died from pure shock and embarrassment. You felt weird having both these men have had sexual encounters with you, but at the same time it brought a weird unexplained feeling of feeling wanted inside of you. You liked that they desired you, at least last night they did. As far as now, you couldn't tell. 

"Don't think it meant a single thing to either of us. You were a warm hole." Kylo smirked as the words came from his lips. "That's all. You're nothing."

You sucked in air, and lowered your head. Ow. That hurt. You had known that, you did, but it still hurt to hear. "I know!" You finally looked at him, his eyes full of something you couldn't pinpoint, and you pursed your lips. "Shut up." You hadn't prepared to lunge at him, but you flung forwards, scooping up your lightsaber and swung it above your head, at his side. He didn't even flinch, he flicked two fingers, and you froze in your place, mid-step. "Pathetic."

"Fuck you." you managed to slip the words out, struggling against the force. You were heated, enraged, and embarrassed. You didn't like feeling this way at all, and you wanted it to end. You wanted out of the forces hold. You wanted to hurt him even more now than you did before. You closed your eyes. You remembered them talking about the force, and how you were maybe able to use it. You had no idea how to do that. You didn't even know where to start. Your thoughts raced as you tried focusing on freeing yourself from Kylo's hold. For moments, you didn't move, struggle or say anything. Your thoughts were all of a sudden quiet, and Kylo watched your curiously. Suddenly, he was thrown backwards, having to catch himself, and he realized his hold was broken. His jaw dropped open and he stared at her, shook. "How?" He asked in disblief.

"I can use the force to." Your words were filled with confidence, and your whole body straightened out as you pushed your chest out, and regained your composure. The corners of your mouth twitched upwards into a smirk. 

"Bullshit." Kylo's hands clenched into fists, one around his lightsabers handle and the other into his palm. He brought the free clenched fist back into the air, and choked you.

You had expected that, and had taken a long breath before hand, keeping your calm. You closed your eyes again, and focused again. You were fighting back the force. Your eyes fluttered back open, meeting his eyes which had darkened with rage. You didn't take your eyes off his as you fought back, taking steps forwards. 

Kylo's head leaned inwards in awe. "What? Impossible." He couldn't deny it though, there was strength in you. He could feel it. He'd been able to but knew it would take you awhile to tap into it. Or so he thought. He growled as you continued to walk, breaking his force hold on you again, and lowered his hand to his side. "Very well." He placed the lightsaber out in front of him, and stepped to you, slowly. He swung the lightsaber around his side, and out in front of him, and swung it through the air around to your head. You calculated his moves carefully, and brought your hand up into the air, and stopped his attack inches from your face, looking into his eyes once again. He struggled against you, trying with all his might to bring it down upon you. He gritted his teeth, his left foot stepped forwards trying to gain the upper hand. Nothing. He let out an exxaggerated groan and lowered his lightsaber. His face softened, and he allowed himself to smile. He was almost proud of her for being able to finally tap into her power. "Good."

"Thanks." You grinned at him. "I'm stronger than you." Your words didn't mean to sound so cocky, and full of yourself but they were and you regretted it immediately. 

"Don't flatter yourself, girl. I just wasn't expecting you to be able to do that so soon. Caught me off guard." He tried justifying it, but he knew she was strong. She was almost as strong as him. Sure she bested him but he could still destroy her if he had to. He knew way more things than she did, and what he was actually able to do with the force. His body was dripping with sweat, and he noticed it as he hitched his saber to his side. "I'm going to shower and change. You should do the same. Meet me at the bridge when you're done."

You sighed knowing that your training was done for now, and nodded. You waited for him to leave the room, and danced from one foot to the other excitedly. You bested Kylo Ren. The almighty Kylo Ren. You won. You could barely contain your excitement. You practically ran to your room, showered and changed. You slipped on a long sleeved dress that cascaded around the middle of your thigh, hugged your body, and had a low v-neck. You put the boots onto your feet, and hurried to the bridge. You were greeted by General Hux once again, whom appeared to be in a much better mood than he had been earlier. 

"General."

"Evening. I hear a congratulations is in order?" His voice was laced with sarcasm, or so you thought. He put his hands behind his back and smiled softly. "Congrats."

"T-thanks." You weren't sure how to respond to him to be honest. "Do you know why I'm supposed to be here?"

"You're getting your first assignment." His words spun in your head, making your temples throb. 

"A-an assignment?" Your head involuntarily tipped to the side. Your eyes skimmed the room over, taking in all the walls of electrical equipment, all the controls, the various holographic maps, and a large chair in the middle of the room. You spotted Darth Vader taking residency in it, and looked back at Hux. 

"Yes, go." He gestured towards his master, and followed behind you as you walked over to the seated man. He lowered himself onto one knee, bowing his head, and looked at you to do the same. Reluctantly you followed suit. 

"My Lord." Your words came out slowly, but out none the less. You watched him wave you to your feet, and shifted slightly. 

"How was training?"

"It-" You were cut off by Kylo striding into the room, completely dressed in his what you called 'monster' attire. 

"It went very well. She's strong with the force, and is just beginning to tap into her potential. She'll be valuable." His words hit you hard. He glimpsed to you, his mask facing your direction. His whole body was radiating energy that screamed 'say nothing more or else'. You obeyed. You just nodded your head. 

"Excellent." Vader crossed one leg over the other, and leaned backwards in his chair. "I've got an assignment for you. How do you feel about retrieving a traitor to the first order?" 

You felt your body tense for some reason. "I..."

"She'd be honored." Kylo responded for you, looking at you hastily. It was an honor to get an assignment from their master, and she should of been honored. He shook his head at her.

"Good to hear." Vader paid no mind to the fact Kylo had responded for you, and added. "We've got a transmission from one of our ships sending out a message to a rebel ship. I will not stand for traitorous behavior. I want you to find this traitor and kill them. I don't care how many people have to die, I want it done," He looked to you, and laughed. "Will that be a problem?"

"Not at all." Kylo spat again before you could respond. 

"Good, you'll be accompanying her." 

Kylo shook his head again. "Sir,"

"I don't want to hear it." Darth Vader waved his hand through the air, dismissing Kylo's protests. "Get ready. You'll be leaving soon."

Kylo wasted no time and grabbed your upper arm, and tugging you through the room, and into the hallway. He shoved your against the wall roughly, his hands at both sides of your head, his masked face in yours. You could hear his breathing. 

"When you're asked to do something, you say thank you. You don't ask questions. Do you understand?" He was already annoyed by this, he wasn't going to deal with insubordiance. 

"Yes Master." Your words slipped from your lips slowly. "I'm sorry." He terrified you sometimes. Even though you knew you could use the force against him if you wanted, you were too scared to do anything. 

"Good." Kylo pulled away from you, and rolled his eyes. "Get ready."

"Yes sir." You replied softly. 

"Meet me in the bay." With that he was gone.


	6. Mercy

General Hux, Kylo and yourself all had boarded the ship waiting in the bay, freshly fueled. You couldn't understand for the life of you why Darth Vader had insisted that General Hux accompany Kylo and you, but it wasn't your place to question him. He was in charge. Kylo however had words. They bickered back and forth the entire walk to the ship, and while they took off. 

"I'm flying." Kylo had snapped at the ginger haired man, his annoyance growing with every second the man was in his presence. It was going to be a long trip. He could feel it in his bones. Not only did he not like General Hux, but he hated him. He found him to be whiny, and pathetic, and a low life. They didn't exactly have the best history between the two of them either. When Darth Vader had taken Kylo on as his apprentice, General Hux had nothing nice to say about it. Even to the day, he questioned it. He was constantly making uncomplicated things, complicated. He was always nagging about something which Kylo never knew what exactly because he didn't really pay attention. The gingers words just buzzed around in his head like a pesky fly that wouldn't leave him alone. And he was EVERYWHERE. Everytime he turned around it seemed like Hux was there, lingering, bitching. He scowled as the ginger piped up harshly.

"I'm more qualified than you are."

"No the fuck you're not." 

You couldn't help but be amused by the spat between them. They were both grown ass men, bickering and fighting like children. Your face strained keeping a smile back. You took a seat in the back of the ship along the wall, and strapped in. 

Kylo towered over Hux, his gloved fingers wrapped around his tiny throat, tightly. He pushed him hard against the wall, and brought his masked face to his. "I'm flying. No more arguing."

"R-Ren, release me right this second." Hux was practically pleading beneath the much taller, much stronger man. His face flushed of all color as Kylo's fingers stayed in place on his neck. "R-right now."

"Very well." Kylo let his hand drop to his side slowly, and took a seat into the pilots chair. He pushed some levers upwards, this ship beeping with noises, and turned a circular button. The ship began lifting off the ground, and flew out of the bay. 

Hux had nestled into a chair closer to Kylo, but still far enough away for his own safety. He was glaring at Kylo with nothing but absolute hatred in his eyes. He felt it in his very core. He didn't like Kylo. Not from day one. He was childish, threw temper tantrums, acted like an insolent brat, and he didn't understand why Darth Vader wanted him at all, other than he was strong with the force. Yes, he admitted, that was handy, but he was more trouble than he was worth, in his opinion. He looked over to you, and his head lifted upwards. "As for you,"

You instantly gulped knowing no sentence ever started off good with those words. "Yes?" You asked innocently smiling slightly. 

"Leave her alone." Kylo's voice hit you with a wave of confusion. Apparently it did Hux as well based on his facial expressions. 

"I will not. Lord Vader asked me to brief her on the details of the mission. It is her first mission after all." His voice was low, calm. 

Kylo sighed. 

Hux continued. "Lord Vader wanted me to make sure you knew what we were getting into. We're going to be infiltrating a rebel ship. We're going to board it, kill everyone that's in our way, and we're looking for the traitor."

"How do we know who the traitor is?" You were honestly just confused how they even knew who he/she was. 

"Trust me, we'll know." You couldn't help but feel like there was something they weren't telling you, but brushed it off. 

As the ship traveled across the galaxy, you'd fallen asleep. For how long, you weren't sure, but when you woke up, both Kylo and Hux were standing in front of you. "O-oh." You sleepily rubbed your eyes, and rose, balancing yourself. "We're here?" 

"Duh." Kylo stated making sure his lightsaber was at his side. Hux had a blaster at his side, and some other intense looking gun on his other side. "Let's go." 

You wasted not a second in replying, just following the two down the ramp of the ship. How had they gotten onto the rebel ship? Wouldn't they recognize that their ship was part of the first order? Your head spun, but was interrupted by Kylo's words in your head. Just leave it be. Don't worry about the details. You instinctively nodded and heard shouts and shots fired around the corner, and panic washed over you, knowing that Kylo and Hux had both just turned the corner. You turned the corner, seeing a shit load of what you knew to be rebels hiding behind the confines of a wall, shooting blasters, and guns your direction. You grabbed the handle of your lightsaber and turned it on, swinging it through the air. 

Kylo and Hux had taken cover on the back part of the ship, and Hux was firing back. Kylo was deflecting blasts and shots with spins of his lightsaber which looked so cool to you. Could you do that? "Little help?" Kylo's words snapped your attention to him, and you nodded. You brought your other hand up into the air, and focused your thoughts and energy towards the group of rebels, and swiped your hand out in front of you, making all their weapons rip from their hands, and fly across the room. Kylo was impressed. Hux's jaw dropped open in shock, and glanced back and forth between you and the rebels who were weapon-less now. A smile crossed his pale features, and his gaze met Kylo's as if rubbing it in. Kylo sneered, and stepped out from behind the ship, walking towards the group who were running in all directions to escape now. His gloved fingers curled, and he used the force to choke hold more than half of them. In a quick motion he snapped their necks, their bodies dropping to the ground loudly. He stepped over each body, without care, making his way down the hallway. 

You gasped watching him murder at least a dozen people in one swift move. You could do that. It frightened you immediately. The thought that he murdered to ruthlessly without remorse or care sent unwanted chills up your spine. As terrible and morbid as it was, there was a warmth that grew inside your core. You ignored it and followed after Kylo down the hallway. You could hear screams in the distance, knowing Kylo was probably ripping more people apart. 

Hux was at your side, smirking. He seemed to be amused. He was sick. Just like the rest of them. "You're quite impressive." His words were kind. 

You choked on your spit, and looked at him. For a minute you didn't know what to say to him. Did he mean it? You chose to not dwell on it, and said "Thank you." You both finally approached Kylo whom was cutting his way through a wave of people with his lightsaber. Hux rose his head and called to Kylo. "This way, Master Ren." He gestured down the hallway to the left, and Kylo nodded, following after him. You were in tail. The lot of you came upon a large gray door, that was locked. Without thought you rose your hand, and unlocked it with little effort. The two men stepped in first, and a group of people scattered to their feet, and froze in their tracks as Kylo's hand rose in the air. He was choking probably 7 people at once now. Everyone but a weird alien looking man at the front of the ship. He had two circular ears that hung down over his shoulders in a point. His skin was green, and his eyes were shimmering golden. His face curled upwards, pure dread on it. Hux walked through the room, past the force held men, and stepped in front of the alien. 

"Hello."

"General Hux." 

"You know why we're here." His tone was flat. He looked so serious. 

"Yes." The alien man lowered his head. He seemed to frown knowing what he had done, and what his fate was going to be. He looked up to his people and to Kylo who still had them in his grasp. "Yes, i do. I'm not going to fight you, but please, spare them. They weren't apart of it."

Kylo growled, tightening his hold on their throats. "You're all part of the rebellion. You're all liars, thieves, and traitors. You'll all die." He didn't wait for approval, mostly because he didn't need it, and snapped their necks in half. His hand fell to his side almost gracefully. You just stood there, dumbfounded, and you were sure your jaw was hanging down. How could this murderous monster be turning you on so much right now? As if in tune with you Kylo's masked head turned back to you. A wave of sensation wrapped around your body, and you turned away from him, cheeks hot and red. 

Hux sighed, placing his hands behind his back, straightening his pose. "I'm sorry but you know Lord Vader wouldn't allow it to be so." He shook his head, and spoke again. "I do have one question though."

"What's that?" The alien man asked, hopefully. 

"Where are the rebels now? Maybe if you tell me, I can send a message to My Lord and work something out." His words seemed to be genuine, but you couldn't tell. 

"I.."He paused, a hard look on his face as he thought. His eyes met Hux's. "They're on Kamino. They moved there a few days ago. They knew somehow that you knew where they were before. They didn't want to risk it."

Hux's head bobbled up and down, and he rose a finger in the air. "I see. So, what was the information you leaked about the first order?" 

Kylo, clearly growing bored with all the questions, leaned his back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. He could sense everything you were feeling, and it was driving him crazy internally. He didn't want to even think about it, but it was hard. He mentally cursed you. He kept his head forwards towards Hux and the interrogation, but looked at you from the side in his mask. His eyes moved up and down your body, relishing how tight your outfit was and how soft your lips looked. He reminisced him shoving his dick down your throat. He was already so worked up from murdering so many people. A battle always made him horny, and right now he was feeling feral. The things he would do to you. 

You heard every thought clearer than you could hear Hux's words to the alien man. You stared at Kylo blankly, and shifted around, trying to ignore the pressure growing around your groin. What the fuck Kylo? You're thinking about that right now? You weren't going to pretend like you weren't turned on. You were. Seeing him absolutely feral, and murderous, powerful and sexy just made you feel a type of way. A way you couldn't explain. You wanted him to force choke you right there, and take you against the wall. On the table. Bend you over... You took your lip into your mouth, grazing your teeth over it, and groaned softly. 

Hux listened to the alien man explain everything that was leaked to the rebel base, nodding every once in awhile. "I see. Well thank you for your corporation." He turned on his heels, and looked at Kylo. There was no mercy in his eyes. "Do it," With that said, he looked at you and gestured you to follow him. 

You hesitated, glancing over your shoulder. You watched closely as Kylo approached the protesting alien man, and watched him grab him with both hands on his throat, and squeeze. He was going to kill him with his bare hands, right there. You gasped seeing the man fall to the ground, lifeless. You felt a spark between Kylo and yourself when he turned and looked at you. You knew he had a shit eating smirk on his face under his mask. You just knew it. You frowned slightly at the lifeless body and turned back to Hux, following him blindly. 

"We'll blow the ship up. I don't want to leave any survivors. You," He pointed a finger in your face stopping abruptly. "Go destroy the escape pods." 

You blinked. "Yes sir." Your feet took you down the opposite hallway, not having a single clue where you were going. You walked down to the end of the hallway, and furrowed your brows together. Where the hell am i going? You almost choked when you heard kylo say from behind you 

"This way, insolent girl." His words were dripping with lust, as bitter as they were. You looked up at the taller man, trying to read him. He led you down a hallway, and into the ship room. He started slashing into ships left and right, metal pieces flying all over the place. The smell of hot metal filling the air. He grunted with every swing, obviously enjoying himself. He was so chaotic. It was almost poetically beautiful. You followed his suit, and started slashing the other side of the room ships apart. You both were lost in your own worlds, but the connection between you was undeniable. You'd occasionally look over at him, and almost at the exact same time he'd look at you. By the time you were done, the whole room had scattered ship parts across it, and there were small little fires from the sabers burning things against it's touch. There was an electricity in the air that seemed to drug you both. You hitched your lightsaber at your side, taking a moment to appreciate your work, and catch your breath. That was cut short when Kylo's hand wrapped around your throat, and he whispered "Bend over." 

Your lips curled up in a half smile, half smirk. "Yes Master." It was happening. You almost had to bit back an excited squeal as you turned around, your ass rubbing against his lower half purposefully. He wasted no time in snaking his free hand to your pants, and tugged them down. He brought the hand to his pants, and freed his hard thick aching cock. The hand that had been around your throat moved down to your clit, and he began a circular motion. 

"Tell me you want me." His voice was husky, though robotic you could tell it was filled with desire, and need. 

"I want you." Your words were whispers, husky whispers and your hips jerked forward at his touch. Your body was already building pressure. You couldn't begin to describe how horny you'd been and now he was pleasuring you. He was taking care of that primal need. It was so hot. You let out a small whimper when he pushed your front half forwards onto the broken half of the front of a ship, and used his knees to spread your legs apart the best he could. He lined himself up with your opening, and shoved himself inside you, letting out a groan at how wet you were for him, and your tightness. 

"Fuck. I wasn't expecting you to be so turned on and this tight." The words filled your head, your ego boosting. You began panting heavily as he started an urgent, rough and deep pace. The hand on your clit rubbing vigorously, but hitting the exact spot you needed. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head, and you braced yourself, taking his full length into you. He was hitting your cervix with every single thrust forward, and it created a mixature of both pain and pleasure. Your hips were tilting back and forth with his, the tension growing more and more between you. 

"Fuck, what a good girl." He cooed, his other hand on the small of your back above your ass, gripping it roughly. He mainly needed it there to brace himself. He was fucking you viciously. There was no mercy in his pace. He didn't even really cared if you cam, but he knew you were going to. He had no doubt about it. He could feel it, which to his surprise turned him on even more thinking about how you'd tighten even more around his cock, and writhe against him as you cam. "God i've been waiting to do this." He had been. He'd been wanting to brutally fuck you since he first laid eyes on you. "Tell me you like my cock in you better than Lord Vaders." He was shocked as the words came out, but went with it. 

You bit your lip, and blushed. You felt the pressure building even more, as you teetered on the edge of your orgasm. You didn't want to say anything, you just wanted to whimper and moan as you took his cock like a good girl. 

"Answer me or you won't cum." Kylo's voice threatening and cruel. He snapped his hand off your clit, and placed it on your hip, tugging you further into him. "Say it."

You gasped, and let out a pleaded cry. "You fuck me better than Lord Vader. Your cock is better." She wasn't lying, but it also wasn't the full truth. They both fucked you good. They were different. Vader was more gentle, more mindful. Kylo was feral. Kylo was rough and untamed. You enjoyed both of them inside you. 

Kylo's eyes rose at your thoughts. "I see." His tone sounded neutral and he returned his hand onto your clit, bringing you back to the edge. He rubbed for a few more minutes, and he pushed himself into you as hard as his hips would allow him. "Cum bitch." He demanded, grunting feeling your pussy walls clench at his words. 

"Yes Master." You obeyed feeling white hot pleasure swallow you whole. Your eyes shut and you flew your head back. Your knees were wobbling at this point, and your whole body rocked against him. 

"Good girrrrlll." He dragged out the word girl as he tilted himself in an angle to get into you better. He lost his control and exploded inside you, grabbing ahold of your hips, pausing his pace as he filled you with his seed. He thrusted back and forth a few more times, groaning as he pulled out of you. He grabbed the base of your neck spinning you around, and brought your face to his masked face. "Hux is probably looking for us. Let's head back." He released you, and fastened himself into his pants quickly. You tugged your pants on, and followed behind him like a puppy dog. You scowled at your actions. 

Hux had indeed been waiting for Kylo and you. He looked pissed, more pissed than usual. "What took so long?" 

A blush crept on your face, which Hux noticed and he shook his head. 

"Nothing. We did what you asked. There were more ships than we thought." Kylo stated acting completely as if nothing had just transpired between you too. He didn't even look at you, just boarded the ship, and took his seat back into the pilots chair. Hux took his own seat again, as did you. The ship left the enemy ship in silence, and Kylo waited till he was far enough away from it, and turned back around facing it. He pointed the blaster cannons at it, and launched them. You all watched as it glided through the air and at instant contact the ship blew to pieces. 

"Let's go home." Hux said, leaning back into the wall. He looked wiped. You were wiped that was sure. You looked to the back of Kylo's head, longingly. Was he really going to pretend like nothing happened? You felt a frown cross your face, but fixed it almost just as quick as it happened. Lean back. You heard his words in your head and looked more than puzzled. You obliged though, and leaned back against the wall. 

Raise a leg onto the bench. Again you obliged, your leg rising and flattening out onto the bench you were sitting on. Don't make a sound. You gulped. This wasn't going to be good. You suddenly felt pressure somehow as if you weren't wearing any clothes against your clit. You fought back a moan, bringing your hands to your mouth. It caught Hux's attention.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned sort of. More curious than anything.

"A-all good." Your words came out faster than you'd hope making you sound eager. 

"Alright. Well try to get some sleep." Hux was going to try to. He shut his eyes, his head leaning backwards again.

"O-okay." Your hips lifted upwards into the motions against your clit, your groin pulsing hard. Careful girl. Don't want to get caught. Kylo's words in your head were driving you crazy. Even in your head he sounded so seductive and sexy. You turned your head to look at the back of his head, wishing you could see his face. Those plush lips, those beautiful marks across his pale angular face. His jet black locks. You wanted to see his lips curl together in a smile. As the sensation against your clit increased you had to force your hips down instead of up like they wanted to go. I'm so hard right now. You heard those words and almost cried out to beg for him to take you. You stopped yourself, again a small inaudible noise escaping your lips. 

"What the hell?" Hux shot his eyes open, glaring at you. Your eyes were wide and you were bright red. You were staring right at the man as your clit was being pressed on even harder. "What is happening?" Hux wasn't stupid, but he had no actual clue what was transpiring right now. He snapped his head at Kylo, confused seeing he was facing forward, unaffected. "I don't know what's happening here, but I will not tolerate it anymore. Whatever you're doing stop it right now." His tone was annoyed, and he tried to sleep again.

Naughty girl. I said be quiet. Kylo's words were mocking you. You rolled your eyes to the back of your head feeling the pressure building, and within moments you were sent over the edge. Your thigh clenched together, and your whole lower half rose into the touch. Oh fuckkkkkk. You heard Kylo grunt out loud as you cam, and it drew your attention. You inhaled at the sound, absolutely loving it. Good girl. You breathed heavily. trying so hard to be quiet. It took a long time for you to recover from that, and nearly by the time you had, you were pulling into the bay of the star destroyer. 

Kylo landed the ship, turned everything off, and exited the ship, not paying you a single hint of mind. He knew it made you mad. That's why he did it. Hux had been jolted awake, and groaned. "What?" His eyes looked out the windows of the ship realizing they were home, and he smiled. He got up quickly, and exited the ship behind Kylo. You followed. You all walked to where Darth Vader was, the throne room, and you all did the usual thing, got on one knee and bowed. 

"I take it it was a success?" His words were bitter this time when he spoke though.

"Yes my lord." Hux spoke first, rising to his feet. "It went exceptionally well."

Vader looked to you and Kylo for agreement. He immediately picked up on the vibe between you both, and tipped his head to the side. "I see it went better than that." His tone was totally implying that he knew what they'd done.

Hux looked confused. "my Lord?"

Without shame, Vader replied "It would seem as though my apprentice and his prisoner have learned to put their differences aside, and cum together in peace." His words nearly made you sick. You cleared your throat, your foot moving side to side, completely embarrassed at the fact that you should of known better than to not think that Vader would of course know what happened.

Kylo however gave zero fucks. In fact when he spoke he was cold, and bitter. "I needed to relieve the tension. You know how I am after a fight." He looked to the male rolling his eyes under his mask. "It meant nothing." He looked to you quickly before looking back to his master. "She's nothing."

"Ouch." Hux chuckled softly, and stepped closer to Vader, drawing the attention in the room to him now. "Regardless of their indiscretions, the girl has proven valuable." He looked back to you, smiling. "She's very powerful. I'd say she'll be able to best Ren in no time." He gave the male a challenging look, and grinned. "In fact, i'd almost place a bet on it."

Vader listened to the ginger mans words, taking them into account. "I see." His masked face moved between Kylo and you, and back to Hux. His hands gripped the arm rests of his chair and he rose from his seat. He took a step down from where he was, and approached you. You felt immediately uncomfortable, and fearful. As he stood in front of you inches from his face, he leaned in even closer, and whispered into your ear, making sure no one else could hear him. "So he fucks you better?" He sounded almost distasteful and malicious.

You couldn't help but look over at Hux, and then to Kylo. Your eyes met where you knew his eyes were behind his mask. He was staring intently at you and Vader. "I-...I-" You made sure that your words were a whisper as well. You for sure didn't want Hux or Kylo hearing this conversation. How embarrassing that would of been. "my Lord."

He rose his hand to your mouth, pushing his fingers against them, silencing you. "I know everything." He chuckled softly. "You just like to be filled... whether it's me, or him." He turned his head to Kylo, and then back to you. "Just know, I will always be more considerate in your pleasure than he ever will be." As if he was suggesting something to you, he stepped away, and walked past you. "As for the information that got leaked General?" He was facing Hux now.

Hux adjusted himself to attention again, being just as distracted as everyone else in the room. There was just an awkwardness in the room now and it made his whole body crawl with disgust. He didn't want to know what exactly was going on between the three of them, but he wanted no part in any of it. "The ship that was taking the message to the rebel base was intercepted."

Vader looked at the man puzzled. "How?"

"They misjudged their hyperdrive calculations and came out on the other side crashing into a moon. The whole ship blew to bits." 

"And you believe this?"

"I do sir." 

"Hmm." Vader pondered the information over, and rolled his shoulders. "Alright, well, where is the new rebel base located?"

"Kamino." 

"Set the ships course then." Hux bowed his head at the male, and eagerly exited the room. 

Kylo and you were about to turn to leave the room as well, but you were both stopped in your tracks by the hold of the force. You piped up first. "What...."

Kylo let out an exasperated sigh. 

Vader grimaced and said "As for you two," he spun you both around facing him. "I don't know what's going on here, honestly, I don't care, but don't let it effect what needs to be done."

"It wont my Lord." Kylo stated wanting to just go back to his room, and shower, eat some food, and sleep.

You didn't say anything. You weren't sure what to say. You were just so lost at everything that was happening and didn't want to make things worse. You just bobbed your head up and down. "Leave." Vader ordered. 

Kylo stormed off down the hallway, and you slowly trailed behind him. You were spacing out as you walked, but you heard him yell out and heard the sounds of a lightsaber hitting against metal, the sound which you knew all too well from earlier, and rose a brow. 

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Kylo screamed throwing his mask to the ground, and slashing the walls of an empty medic room over and over again. "STUPID INSOLENT-" He stopped himself from finishing the sentence and thrashed around some more. Sparks flew around him as his black hair billowed around his face. His face was flushing with color as he gripped the end of his weapon so tight his knuckles turned white. He was bent over in mainly dramatic effect, and he snapped his head hearing feet walking up to the door. His eyes landed on you, and he shouted again "NO. LEAVE ME BE." He felt like he was losing absolute control over himself, and didn't know how to fix it. He knew he wasn't like the most well intune person, but whenever you were near him, or he thought about you, it was like he lost himself. He growled and narrowed his eyes dangerously. When he spoke again he was calm. "I suggest you do as I say or you'll be sorry."

Your eyes had widened at his threat, but you heeded his demand, and left him to his own demise. You shook your head thinking about how much of an actual brat he was. What was he mad about anyways? The mission went well. You got what he wanted and fucked you. They found the info on where the rebel base was. You honestly just didn't mind any reason for him to be that angry. You weren't going to stick around to play therapist though. He wanted to act out and be childish more power to him. You made you way to your room in no time, and showered, changed, and threw on black short shorts, and a black t-shirt. Perhaps you'd take a nap, and then eat something.


	7. No Survivors

Everyone was gather at the front of the star destroyer watching as the ship approached the planet Kamino. Vader hadn't given a car in the world whether they knew he was coming or not, if need be he'd just blow the entire planet up, but he had something a little more exciting in mind. A raid. A total wave of pure chaos and destruction. Personally, he hadn't gotten to have any fun in quite some time, and he was itching for it. He could sense the level of joy throughout the room with every passing second. He knew his men were going to enjoy themselves as well. 

Kylo stood next to his Master silent. Deafeningly silent. Since the last interaction between you and him, there hadn't been any words exchanged between you both, and he didn't even look at you. Something in him had changed, and you were too irritated to figure out what it was. He wouldn't give you the time of day, you'd do the same. You could play that cold hearted shit. You chocked it up to him just having a temper tantrum still, and tried not to let it bother you. After awhile he spoke "My Lord," 

"Yessss?" Darth Vader sounded all too happy which sent various sensations through you. Mostly uneasiness. You'd never heard him sound so....you weren't even sure what to call it. 

"General Hux is preparing a team to land, and accompany you."

"Excellent news." Vader's head turned to you, and he breathed in, his chest heaving up and down. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" He knew damn well she knew people that were rebels. As much as she had denied it, he knew in his stomach. He knew everything. He wanted to address the conflict inside of her before she did something stupid. He wanted assurance from her. 

"Yes. I'm sure." Seeming as he didn't believe you, Kylo scoffed under his breath. You could see his face scrunch upwards, as it was unmasked, and he rolled his eyes harshly. "What's your problem?" Finally, he just hit a nerve. 

Shook, Vader laughed out loud. "Woah,"

"Nothing." Kylo glared at you, and curled his lips up. "I don't have a problem. What's your problem?" He retorted crossing his arms over his chest. 

"I don't have one." You could hardly believe the way he was acting, but also, it didn't surprise you. Maybe he was just caught in his feelings and didn't know how to handle it. Maybe he was just a big ass child who couldn't deal with life appropriately. You immediately regretted that thought when he took two steps to you, closing the gap between you and him, and his hands wrapped around your throat. Your airway cut off instantly, and your eyes bugged out of your head. 

"Watch your thoughts. I am not a child."

"I beg to differ." Vader stated calmly which threw Kylo's emotions through the roof. 

"WHAT?" He snapped his head to his Master in disbelief. 

"You heard me." Vader didn't skip a single beat. His composure calm and collected. "The way you've been acting since, SHE, got here has been completely out of control."

"I must agree." A voice entered the room, sending Kylo's head spinning in the direction. His golden eyes flashed with anger, and he sucked his lip inwards sneering, 

"Shut the fuck up Hux. No one asked you." 

You would have laughed, and hard, but you couldn't. As Kylo became more and more enraged his grip tightened. You started to blank out feeling yourself slip into an unconscious state, before you fully blacked out Kylo's hand was yanked away from your throat, and he was being choked now, by Vader. 

"Simmer down children." He was addressing all three of you. He really did seem you all as children. Everyone was just so immature, and annoying. Got under his skin is he was being totally honest. He felt like he was constantly baby sitting a bunch of overgrown children. That's what his army was, overgrown children that murdered on command. He shook his head at the very thought, and looked to Kylo. "Knock it off."

"Yes my lord." The words dripped with a hatred. He was released from his choke, and Vader turned on his heels. His black boots thudded against the ground, being the only noise that filled the room. His cape flowing behind him. He held up a hand and said sternly. "Let's go." All three of you rushed after him, Kylo nearly knocking Hux over as they both walked through the doorway. You heard the fumble, and rolled your eyes. They were children. You hurried up next to Vader, and tried to read him. It was hard. Unlike Kylo, you felt nothing between you and him, except when he wanted you to, and that had only been when he had been in your room. In no time, everyone had made their way to the ramp, walking down it as it hit the ground. The planet was so desolate, so ghost-town-esq, but that's why it made the perfect rebel base. In the distance the sound of TIE fighters filled the air, and Vader grimaced. "Perfect. They know we're here." His feet met the rocky ground, and he looked around him, scanning the horizon.

Kylo gritted his teeth, shoving his mask onto his head, and glanced at you once before looking in front of him. You had smiled when he did so, but got nothing in return, you were almost certain of it. 

General Hux's face turned red as he began to panic, and turned back to go back into the ship. "I'll prepare the defenses." He stated matter of factly, and was gone. A small army of storm troopers had gathered around the three of you, and were armed and ready to go. 

"Find me that base." Vader demanded to some of them, and he trudged forwards, leaving himself entirely out in the open, exposed. It didn't seem to bother him what so ever, as he just kept walking. The TIE fighters were growing dangerously nearer, and Kylo glanced upwards. He smirked under his mask, and rose a hand into the air. The first TIE fighter that was within his reach of the force stopped dead in it's tracks, and wobbled back and forth clearly trying to break free of his hold. He shut his hand closed and the entire ship crushed under the force, exploding into the air. It sent metal pieces shooting across the air. A fiery mess crashing into the ground. 

You stared in total awe. Vader had chuckled softly, knowing they weren't a match for the three of you. This strength was undeniable. He'd be undefeated and it made him want to rejoice. He'd be the ruler of the galaxy. People would worship him, and those who didn't which he didn't think would be many would perish. More TIE fighters crept over the horizon, and now you joined the two men in reaching a hand in front of you, stopping the fighter and crushing it. Multiple explosions echoed through the air, and loud crashes. There was so much smoke, and fire, and destruction already, and you hadn't even found the base. You felt a knot in the pit of your stomach thinking about those poor people who were just trying to defend themselves, and their homes. At one point that was you. You were good. You cared about people. You cared about people's well being. You cared about doing what was right, and hated the first order for taking so much away from your people, your friends. You felt you body tense as those thoughts flooded your head, and you gulped sensing both the men turn and look in your direction. 

"Are we having second guesses?" Kylo was the first one to say something knowing his Master had been thinking the same thing. 

"No." You said as quick as you could, shaking your head. 

"Good, because if you were," Kylo leaned his head towards you "You'd end up just like them." He gestured to the blown up ships. 

Vader was satsified with Kylo's words and threat and continued walking along the surface of the planet. They walked for some time, both Kylo's and Vader's cape like robes swaying in the breeze. Both of them walked with such authority and power. It just vibrated off of them. You watched them ahead of you, finding yourself slightly sucked into the feeling you were getting off of them. You shook it away though, hearing a storm trooper calling out. Your heads looked ahead of you seeing him running up. 

"We found the rebel base. It's located about 100 kilometers that way." He lifted his white covered arm pointing behind him. "It's hidden away in the side of a cliff. They know we're here. There's defensive teams outside of it, and I'm sure they're going to be sending more fighters." 

"So be it." Vader waved his hand at the trooper. "Prepare to invade." He stated, following after the trooper. "This is going to be..." He trailed off under his breath. 

"Glorious." Kylo finished his sentence for him, and looked back at you. You weren't looking at either of them, instead at the horizon in front of you. You felt bad for them. 

As you and your superiors reached the group of troopers whom were posted up, hidden away skillfully, you gasped seeing how many rebels there way ready to defend their post. Your heart skipped a beat, and you looked away. 

Kylo's face lit with pleasure as he eyed everyone over. He grabbed the hilt of his lightsaber, looking to Vader for his command. 

Vader waited a moment, contemplatively, and then nodded. "Go." The troopers running full force ahead of them was louder than you thought it'd be, and screams and cries came out of the rebels and the troopers mouths, along with blasts, shots, and various other noises. Kylo was walking so stoicly across the space, closing the space between himself and the rebels in no time at all. He looked like he had calculated every move before hand. He swung his lightsaber in front of him, twirled it a couple times, and knocked down two people in one methodical swipe. Vader had joined his apprentice in battle, and cut people down one right after the other with the saber in one hand, and snapped people's necks with the other, throwing them off to the side afterwards. They both looked insane going through the group of rebels as if they were nothing. Tearing through them with what looked like no effort at all. You just stood there in shock. How did you end up here? How were you okay with this? That was the thing, you weren't. You wanted to cry out with every knocked down rebel, but couldn't find the strength. You felt tears filling the corners of your eyes, and trembled. Kylo must of sensed the weakness in you because you felt his eyes on you even from across the way. It sent a cold shiver down your body. What are you doing, insolent girl? His words played in your head over and over again, but you couldn't formulate the words to say back. Get over here now, or else. You didn't move. You stood there, frozen. 

Kylo's hand was coiled around the throat of a rebel, and in his rage with you, he spun his head around quicker than he wanted to. He glimpsed over to his Master who had sliced the head off of one of them and growled. "She's a traitor."

"Leave it be for now." Vader sensed it as well, but they didn't have time for that right now. They were so close. She was the least of their problems right now. She'd be dealt with. 

"Yes Master." Kylo didn't want to leave it. He wanted to punish her. He wanted to hurt her. He wanted to ruin her all over again. How was she suddenly rooting for the 'good' side as he was told over and over again the rebel base was? She was so eager and willing before, what changed? Was it him? He didn't give himself that much credit. It had to of been something more internal and personal. His eyes flashed dangerously, as they had finally made it inside the base, stepping over various lifeless bodies splayed out on the ground at their feet. The troopers had done a good job of taking care of things. He smirked in approval. Both him and Vader entered a room seeing the troopers with their hands in the air, cornered. His head tipped in confusion. Then he saw it. There he was. The jedi that everyone loved, that proved nothing more than a pain in the ass to him, and his Masters plans time and time again. Luke Skywalker. He sneered at the words in his head. 

"Give it up." Luke spat raising his weapon at the lot of them. "You're outnumbered." Which was true. There were at least double the amount of rebels holding their weapons up against the troopers, Kylo and Vader. 

Vader stepped in front of his troopers looking Luke dead in the face. "Luke."

"Father." 

Everyone had known Luke was Vader's son and that he had rejected joining the dark side years back, and Vader didn't take it well. He wanted nothing more than to rule the galaxy with his son, maybe that was why he took Kylo on, and treated him like his own, because he wanted to fill that empty void. 

You had finally got enough courage, and strength to move, and you had ran to the cave, you peeked around the corner cautiously though, seeing the sight unfold before you. You were shook when Luke said Father to Vader. You were the only person in the planet, or so you thought, who didn't know that. Your eyes looked around frantically. What were you going to do?

Luke took a step towards Vader, looked at Kylo, then back at Vader. "We don't have to do this." 

"I think we do." Vader stated blandly. "Unless," He outstretched his hand to the younger male, and tilted his head to the side hopefully. "You join me."

Luke visibly frowned. "You know I'm not going to do that."

Instant rejection washed over Vader, which enraged him, and his hand clenched in front of him. He looked over his shoulder to his troopers, and said "Do it." Total chaos ensued again, shouts, cries, guns blasting, pieces of the cave flying over head. Vader had Luke in a choke hold, and kylo was holding off shots that were fired from the rebels back from hitting himself and his Master. The world seemed to have stopped in the area surrounding the three, but elsewhere it was unfolding like world war 3. Your lips pursed together seeing the troopers dropping left and right, and rebels dropping too. There was no way to tell who would win. You bit your lip, anxiously, freaking out. Vader was going to kill Luke. You knew it in your heart. For some reason there was a part of you that screamed, go help him. 

Kylo's hand stayed in place, holding off any threatening blasts to him or his master whom had Luke in the air, choking him. He watched intently. This was the moment he'd been waiting for for so long, and he knew Vader had as well. He was glad they were finally able to handle this obnoxious skywalker once and for all. 

Vader sighed heavily. "Take my hand my son, join me and together we can rule. Otherwise die, like the rest of the rebel scum. Join me and we'll spare whoever's left." He'd keep his word. He was a man of his word, even though he was evil. He had some morals. He felt hopeful as his words, his eyes would of pleaded the man but thankfully they were covered. 

"N-never." Luke spat looking around the cave frowning again. There was a part of him that had dreaded Vader coming here but he had thought they were ready. What he hadn't planned for was that Kylo was going to be with him, and that he heard word of a girl who had helped destory the TIE fighters with the force. Come to think of it, where was she. He scanned the room, seeing out of the corner of his eyes, her peering around the corner. His eyes widened at you, begging. 

You choked up seeing Luke's gaze on you. You were almost positive he was begging for your help. You wanted ever so much to throw Vader to the side, and help Luke. You wanted to run over there, help him up, and disappear into the tunnels and live out the rest of your life in hiding. Some life that would be. You'd forever be running from the first order. Would that be as bad as this? Almost instantly Kylo snapped his head at you, and you felt his cold eyes on you. Girl, you better think twice before you do anything irrational. His words only made you want to defy him more. Screw him. You mentally cursed him, and rose your hand in the air, the force wrapping around Vader, and throwing him against the wall. Your other hand rose up, and you did the same to Kylo. "RUN!" You called out to Luke, whom wasted no time in scrambling to his feet, and running towards you.

"Thanks kid." He said as he ran past you in a hurry. 

"Where are you going?" You called out, your feet spinning and chasing after him. 

"I'm getting out of here." He said looking over his shoulder briefly at you. "I suggest you do the same." His feet were so quick and he was so far ahead of you in such a short amount of time. 

You however felt your heart pounding against your chest, and your breath shortening with every second. You were gasping for air. Were you really that out of shape? That's when you felt it. The crushing sensation inside of you. You weren't out of breath, your chest was being caved in inside from the force. You slowly turned your head over your shoulder, collapsing to your knees, seeing both Kylo and Vader with their hands outwards, walking to you. Neither of whom emitted any sort of care for you. 

Kylo got to your first, and tangled his fingers in your hair, yanking you upwards. "You stupid insolent bitch." He was done with your shit. "Now, you're going to be sorry. If you thought that I broke you before, you're in for an unpleasant surprise." It was factual. When he had tortured her the first night she was there, he went easy on her. He was completely consumed with rage right now and it seeped out of his pores. 

Vader released the force that was on her chest, knowing Kylo had you in his grasps. He also stepped to your side, and bent his head to your head. "He's not wrong. However," He rose a hand to your cheek, brushing it down the length. "I'm going to help him this time."

A loud whizzing in the sky caught all of your attentions, and you watched as a small ship exited the orbit of the planet. Luke Skywalker. He made it. You thought accidentally. Kylo's hand tightened in your hair, and he dragged you behind him. 

"I'm going to ruin you.. You're going to wish you were dead, bitch." If you had thought he'd been cold before, he was definitely cold now. Not a drop of mercy or pity for you. He truly was a monster, and you knew he was going to enjoy this so much. Both of them both were. You had no regrets though. Not a single one. It'd be worth it knowing you saved Luke's life. You couldn't help feel like you were supposed to help him, and whatever punishment you had coming to you, you'd deal with it.

Vader grasped your upper arm, and Kylo's hand was still in your hair, and the pair tugged you back across the stretch of body scattered terrain. They took their time admiring their work before returning to their ship. "I want this planet blown to bits." Vader said to Hux as they crept up the ramp.

Hux blinked at you, pondering why they were holding you like that. He wasn't going to ask. He knew better. Maybe there was about to be some kinky shit happening. Who knew. Who cared. He nodded in agreement to his Masters words, and the ramp closed behind them. The ship took off in no time, and you were led into a cell. Tossed in forcibly. You turned quickly, and they were gone. The door shut in front of you, and you were left baffled. 

Hux ordered smiling "Blow it up. No survivors," He pointed to the person at the controls, and he peered out the window. Vader and Kylo had joined him, watching apprecitatively as the shot from their ship danced along in front of their ship, crashing into the unsuspecting planet. A shock wave vibrated off of it as it blew up with a loud noise.

You heard the explosion and your stomach churned. You knew what that was. Kamino was just blown up. There was nothing left. All those people that'd been left there were dead. So many people dead. You helped. You felt sick.

"What happened with the girl?" Hux couldn't help himself. His curiosity got the best of him.

Vader looked at the ginger. "She helped Luke Skywalker escape."

His jaw fell open in absolute shock. "Oh my." 

Kylo growled at the very words. "She's going to wish she was dead when we're done with her."

"The both of you?"Hux's brow rose in concern.

"Yes." Vader stated. "Kylo's strong, but she's strong with the force to. She flew me into a wall. Same as him." He didn't want to admit that but he also didn't care if Hux knew.

"Oh, I see."

"It's going to take both of us to overpower her." Vader stated, looking between Kylo and Hux. "First and foremost, I want you to find out where that ship went."

"Yes Master." Hux nodded, and pranced off. 

"Shall we?" Vader looked to his apprentice, almost eagerly. "I'm going to change, you should do the same." They were both looking a little rough, and were covered in blood from head to toe. 

"See you there." Kylo smirked and made his way out of the room, Vader not to far behind him. This was going to be more than enjoyable for the both of them.


	8. Beg for your life

You'd somehow managed to fall asleep even with all the anxiety that was inside of you. You fucked up, and you knew that. You knew Kylo and Darth Vader were going to torture you, but you were so emotionally, physically, and spiritually spent that you saw no harm in taking a nap before hand. You were rudely interrupted with the sound of your cell door opening. You didn't even have to open your eyes, because you felt their presence. You felt a gulp in the back of your throat, and you sat up, finally looking at the duo. They were both in regular clothes, no masks. Sexy. No. Not sexy. Evil. 

Kylo's muscles rippled underneath his skin tight short sleeved black shirt, and his black dress-like pants hugged his hips and body tightly. His head was tipped upwards making him look dangerous, and stoic. He walked to the edge of your bed, and leaned into you, his face inches from yours. "I'm going to ruin you, you insolent, intolerable, pathetic, traitorous little bitch." There not a hint of kindness in his tone. He was beyond mad. You'd never seen him look so scary. Your lip quivered, and you pulled your face away from him, only to have him yank it back, and forced you to stare into his eyes. "You are nothing, and i'm going to make sure you remember that."

Darth Vader had approached the bed as well, his eyes scanning over your form underneath the blanket. He rose his unclad hand to the blanket, and snatched it off of you. The cool air kissed your skin, goosebumps rising instantly. You shot a glance to him, noting he was wearing a long sleeved maroon colored shirt which too snugged his not as muscular form, and black pants. His hand moved up your body from your ankle, up your leg, over your thigh, and he stopped mid-thigh digging his fingers into the skin. "Do you know what I do to traitors?" His tone less masculine than Kylo's but all the same low, and harsh. 

"Kill them?" You questioned innocently, your eyes fluttering open and shit at his touch. Your body tensed at his grasp, and the same heat which you had felt before when either man touched you, dissipated now. Not a single hint of pleasure washed over you. You were terrified. This wasn't supposed to be pleasurable. Not for you anyways. You knew somewhere in your sick mind that maybe under different circumstances this would of been hot. Both of them, touching you. However this wasn't that, and you knew it. 

"I'd love absolutely nothing more than to break your neck with my bare hands girl. However, something a lot worse is going to happen." Darth Vader flashed you a devious smile. and his hand continued to travel up your leg, reaching the outer part of your hip. He grabbed tightly, purposefully making sure he left marks. When they were done with you, you'd be bleeding, crying, begging for your death. Wishing you'd never been insubordinate. You'd learn your lesson. They'd make sure of it. 

Kylo's grip was still on your chin, as he caught Vader's hand in the corner of his eye moving upwards. Honestly, there wasn't enough words in the english language to explain the amount of joy this was bringing him. He was aroused, excited, finally happy he was going to teach you your place. He moved his hand from your chin, down your neck to your throat, and pushed his long fingers into your esophagus, grabbing ahold of it, and pulling it forwards. Your mouth parted in a whimper in disapproval. Your face grew hot, and your eyes began to water. Wow that's painful. 

"It's meant to be." In unison the men snarled at you. It didn't settle well inside of you, hearing how intune they were, and how they sounded speaking to you so viciously. You were indeed fucked. 

Darth Vaders hand lifted off your skin for a moment, and he looked your stomach over seeing the scar Kylo had left behind from training. You hoped he'd just gotten bored already and stopped. Kylo however was smirking bigger than he ever had. His eyes darted between your eyes, and Darth Vaders hand. He kept his firm hold on you. Darth Vader placed his hand onto your stomach almost gently. Seconds passed and you had a look of utter confusion on your face, feeling nothing happening. However, that was met with a sudden feeling of what felt like your insides being twisted around each other. You cried out against Kylo's hold on your throat, tears pouring down your cheeks. 

Kylo groaned out loud, and let your throat go. He took a moment to reflect in his masters actions, approving. He drew his hand back and brought it to your cheek as hard as he could, sending your face flying the opposite direction. You would have rubbed the sore flesh, but your hands were being held down by the force as well. You felt blood trickle down your lip, and your tongue flicked outwards, swiping it up. You coughed, blood shooting from your mouth, down your chin. You didn't dare look in Kylo's direction. You felt the pressure and twisting inside your stomach growing more intense and winced visibly. Your tears were just dripping down your cheeks rapidly. Kylo growled, forcing your face back in his direction, and smacked you, hard once more. Same thing. Blood, tears. This time you cried out. "Stop."

"I won't." Kylo said sternly. He didn't have any intentions to. Not yet. He was just getting started. If he wasn't so goddamn mad he would of been extremely turned on, and would probably be fucking the shit out of her bloody mouth, and then ripping her apart below, but he was just so angry. Seeing her look weak and pathetic did send waves of pleasure throughout him though. 

Darth Vader looked at the pair, seeing the damage Kylo was already inflicting and enjoying it. He was angry, but he had better control over his emotions than Kylo did. Clearly. The sight of her defenseless, bleeding, and weak turned him on. He wasn't going to deny it. But first thing was first. He didn't stop the unpleasantness inside of her stomach, but instead intensified it. 

You yelped this time, feeling nauseous and like bile was rising inside of you. You hoped to god you didn't puke. You bit your still bleeding bottom lip, swallowing blood, and shook your head back and forth. "Please stop."

"No." Kylo responded again bitterly. "Can we move her?" He glimpsed to Vader whom appeared lost in thought looking her up and down. "Don't tell me you're already thinking about fucking her?" He sounded almost disgusted. 

"What?" Vader turned his head up to Kylo. "What if i am?" His tone was challenging and he narrowed his eyes at Kylo. "She has zero interest in getting fucked by us now, maybe that would teach her a lesson." He smirked slightly. It was true for the most part. You had become disgusted by the idea of them fucking you, especially at the same time, like you thought earlier, under different circumstances, maybe it would of been different, but you were over it. They were vile creatures. Monsters. 

Kylo brought a finger to his chin, and rubbed it back and forth. "I think we should just torture her more first." He wanted to see more blood. More marks. He wanted to leave more of his marks on you. He was oddly possessive when it came to torturing people like that. He had to make sure they didn't forget him. For forever. That was, if they survived. Most the time, they just died. 

"Very well." Darth Vader waved his hand dismissively. He rose from his spot, all the knots, and twists and pain from your stomach stopping. The conversation the two just had made you feel like you were going to puke right then and there. Thank god Kylo wanted to torture you more. You never thought you'd ever have that idea running through your head. Regardless it was retracted almost as soon as it came out when he yanked you up by your throat and to your knees on the edge of the bed. 

"You're nothing." Kylo wanted to make sure you knew that, so he'd repeat it as many times as he had to. He reached at his side, pulling out a curved metal blade, and pressed it up against your throat in place of where his hand had been previously. His other hand, snaked around to the top of your hair, tangling his fingers in your hair, holding you in place. He pressed the blade harder against your skin, watching admiringly as blood trickled down your chest. "Mmm." He groaned enjoying it far more than he should have. 

You flinched in response, and tried not to again feeling the skin rip beneath the sharp blade. You felt the warm liquid traveling down your body, and closed your eyes. Small sobs were escaping your lips now. 

Darth Vader had positioned himself behind you on the bed, and shifted your body around, carefully as not to have Kylo slit your throat from all the movement. He positioned your legs so you were on your knees, and spread them out. At some point in the night you got hot, and removed your pjs, leaving yourself only in your bra and panties thinking you'd have plenty of time to get dressed before you got tortured. Wishful thinking. "Thank you for making this so easy." His hand lifted into the air, and came crashing down against your hard, over and over and over again. Red hand prints forming in the spot that was being repeatedly violated.

Your body trembled under Darth Vaders brutal smacks, the tears cascading down rapidly. Your face felt swollen from sobbing so hard, and so much. "Stop, please."

"Why should we?" Kylo asked his tone dangerously low and husky. He watched attentively at his masters assaults against your ass, finding utter joy in your pain. He slowly traced the the tip of the blade up the fragile skin of your skin, up under your chin, and along your cheek. His other hand was still tangled in your hair, keeping a firm grip. "Well?" He skillfully turned the blade to its side, pressing it into the upper part of your cheek, drawing blood instantly. His eyes grew wide watching the red liquid slowly merge with your tears and trickle down your face. 

Darth Vader decided that he was bored with smacking your ass, and looked at the back of your head, almost waiting for an answer. 

You thought carefully. You didn't have a good reason why they should stop other than the obviously reason that it hurt, and you wanted the pain to end. "I don't know. I'm sorry." Your head would have fallen down in total shame, but Kylo's grip prevented that.

Darth Vader let out a sigh, disappointed in your response. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and lifted himself up. "I think she's had enough for the night."

Kylo opened his mouth to protest but seen the look on Darth Vaders face. His lips closed immediately. "Yes my Lord." He lowered the blade to his side, and released the grip he had on your hand. He looked down upon your body which had collapsed onto the bed, and he scowled. "You're so weak. Pathetic."

"Yes, i am." Both men were visibly shook from your words, looking at you confused. 

"Interesting." Darth Vader responded smiling slightly. He rolled his shoulders into a shrug, and turned on his heels. He glanced at Kylo, his eyes telling the younger man to follow. Kylo obliged. The pair exited the room, but Vader stopped halfway through the doorway. "We'll be back later."

On that note, the room filled with silence. Deafening silence. Your legs curled up to your chest, and you snaked your arms around the front of them, hugging yourself tightly. The tears hadn't stopped, the left over pain almost unbearable, and you sobbed loudly. You wanted to fade away into the darkness. You wanted to the world to swallow you whole, and disappear. You wanted to die. You felt absolute regret for your actions, for letting Luke get away, and you were sorry. Not that they'd be able to see that, not truly. You laid there, sobbing for what seemed like hours. Finally falling asleep. You weren't sure how long you were asleep for but you woke, seemingly in more pain now than you were before. You shot your eyes open, confusion washing over your features looking around the room. Your eyes landed on the pair standing at the side of your bed, a small 'Oh shit' escaping your lips. That explained the pain. There was pressure inside of your stomach again, and you were held down against the bed with the force.

"Sleep well, bitch?" Kylo asked, his tone less rage filled than last time he was there. He didn't give you a chance to respond because a grip around your throat choked you up. He loved that move. You were sure of it. You coughed at the lack of air, and gazed upon the two, your eyes watering slowly. 

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Your mind frantically began racing as you laid there, helpless. 

"Are you really though?" Vader asked tilting his head to the side looking at your carefully. Calculatingly. Studying your body, your facial expressions. He bore his golden eyes into yours, and narrowed them. A pressure inside of your mind sent out a small whimper between your lips. He invaded every single part of your mind, finding that you were in fact regretful. 

Kylo stood there, silent. He watched his Master dig through your mind. He too had heard your pleas and his eyes rolled to the back of his eye. He didn't believe you. You'd say anything to make this torture end. He was sure of it. 

"Beg." Darth Vader finally stopped digging through your mind, the pressure easing slowly. Your head pounded with a headache now. He waved his hand at Kylo signaling for the male to release his hold on your throat so you could speak.

"Please, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please." The words didn't hesitate to spill from your mouth, and you gasped harshly taking in air greedily. "I'm sorry." Your eyes skimmed him over, wide and doe like. 

Darth Vader let out a small approving groan, his gaze locking with yours. "Are you sure you're sorry? How sorry are you?" His tone was mildly suggestive. Kylo picked up on it, same as you, and he side glanced at his master. He felt a faint smile grace his lips. 

"I'm really sorry. I'll do anything to prove it." You couldn't believe what was coming from your mouth now. You shuddered. 

"Prove it." Darth Vader demanded coldly, straightening himself out, standing tall. Towering over your body which was still held down flat against the mattress. 

"How?" 

Darth Vader's lips curled up in a smirk. He shot Kylo a look, as if asking him for his opinion. 

Kylo grinned menacingly. He gestured to his groin with his incredibly large hand. "I think you know, bitch."

You swallowed hard, and shook your head. "No. Anything but that." Disgusting. You weren't going to give them the satisfaction of pleasuring them. You'd find another way to show them you were sorry. Wasn't going to happen. 

"It's funny," Kylo leaned over you, bending at the waist, bringing his face just above your. You could feel the hot air from his mouth as he spoke. "Not too long ago you were touching yourself to the thought of Lord Vader and i fucking your brains out." He inched closer, his tongue swiping across your lips. "You're going to lay there, and deny that you wouldn't love that right now?" His tone was low, seductive. Your body would have arched upwards involuntarily but the force was holding you still. Thank goodness. 

"N-no."

"Lies. See? She's a liar." Kylo pulled back slowly, glancing over his shoulder at Darth Vader. 

Darth Vader took everything in for a moment, and cupped his chin into one of his hands. He looked lost in thought, eyes staring off somewhere at the wall. Silence fell upon the room again, Kylo's impatience growing more and more. 

"Get undressed." Vader finally spoke. He wasn't asking. He was demanding. The force holding you down released you, and you looked to the door swiftly. You wasted no time, and shot yourself upwards, and darted towards it. Your feet had moved so quick you almost slipped when they hit the ground, but you composed yourself, and lunged forwards. You were stopped in seconds though, frozen in mid-step. Fuck.

Kylo let out a small chuckle, and stepped to you from behind. His hands grabbed ahold of your hips, tight. His fingers digging into the flesh that was exposed, and he brought his mouth to your ear. "You're such an insolent, disobedient little bitch." He swiped his tongue out, up and down the length of your ear, and he slowly worked it down to your neck. "I'm going to enjoy this way more than I should." He felt the arousal in himself growing. His cock twitched against the fabric of his pants as his lips worked down to your neck, and he flicked the tip of his tongue against the skin which had goosebumps on it from his actions. His hands hooked into your panties, and with a quick tug and a yank, the fabric ripped from off your skin, falling to the tiled floor. 

Darth Vader hadn't said a word, just walked to in front of you and Kylo, looking down at you. He had a blank look on his face watching Kylo rip your panties off of you, literally. He scanned the scar over on your stomach, and noticed just how beaten and bruised you actually were from earlier. It sent a shock wave of arousal through himself. He rose a hand to your neck, gripping softly, tracing his fingertips along the skin. He too noticed the goosebumps, and he slowly brought his mouth to yours. When your lips collided together, his tongue dragged along your lips agonizingly slow, and he tugged your bottom lip into his mouth, his teeth clamping down hard. Blood filled his mouth, and vibrations moved between your lips as he moaned. He swallowed hard, letting the red liquid fall down his throat. His other hand pressed against your mid section, fingers slowly making circular motions down the length till he met the space between your legs. He straightened his hand out, holding his fingers together, and brushed the outer side of his hand against your clit. 

You cried out against his mouth, nothing audible though. You tried to jerk away from the two of them, it was useless. Kylo's hands which were previously gripped at your hips had shifted. One hand snaked around your stomach, tugging you backwards into him. You could feel his hardened cock against the small of your back, and you gagged deep in your throat. Stop. Please. You knew they'd hear you, but you also knew they weren't going to stop. Tears built up in your eyes again, taking a large gasp of breath when Vaders lips left yours. Your lip was throbbing from the open wound which was still seeping blood from it. "Stop!" You were finally able to speak. 

"I don't think so." Vader spat glaring at you. He pressed harder against your clit with his hand, and turned it, two fingers brushing against your opening. He could feel that your body was a traitor, just like you. You were wet. Wetter than he thought you'd be. He played with your opening for a second, soaking his fingers, and shoving them inside you without warning. Your hips pulled back, trying to get away from his actions. 

One of Kylo's hands worked at his pants, unfastening them, and freeing himself. He was hard as a rock, and aching. His hand cupped around his length, and he began pumping himself, hips rolling back and forth against you. He wanted you to feel him doing that. The other hand which was wrapped around your stomach, holding you in place lowered to your clit, and he began playing with the bud as Darth Vader pumped his fingers in and out of you. You let out a cry, and shook your head in protest. "S-stop. P-please." 

Darth Vader decided he was done messing around. His cock ached for release as well, and his eyes met Kylos. "Move her to the bed." The male nodded, stopping his actions. Vader pulled his fingers out from inside of you, and waited for kylo to shove you to the bed. 

You wanted to try to run again but you knew better. You inched back against the wall, the coldness sending chills along your whole form. "I'll do anything. I'm sorry. Please don't do this." 

"You are doing something. You're going to be a good, obedient girl and take our cocks." Darth Vader stated matter of factly as Kylo and himself approached the bed. He climbed onto the bed, and towards you. He grabbed your ankles, pulling you to him, and he flattened his back against the mattress, yanking you onto of his thighs. His hands gripped your legs tightly. "You're gunna ride me." He smirked seeing the look of pure horror on your face. 

Kylo wasted no time in joining the duo on the bed, crawling up behind you. He wrapped his hands around your waist once again, tightly. 

"Get on my dick." Vader lifted his hips up, undoing his pants, and tugged them down enough so his cock was free. He stroked himself a couple times, and motioned to Kylo to put you ontop of him. He obliged, lifting your body upwards and shifted you forwards, and lined your opening up with his masters cock. He didn't give you any warning other than that, and shoved you downwards. 

"NO!" You let out a literal sob, clenching your eyes shut. Your pussy ached, but not in pleasure. In pain. You were not ready for that, and it hurt. Your arms flailed at your sides, and you bit your lip. "Please." 

Kylo listened and watched as Vader moaned, and his own hands latching onto your hips, and moved his hips up and down on him. He looked like he was in pure bliss as he started fucking you hard, and ruthlessly. Kylo was turned on even more hearing your whimpers, and seeing you be taken. He brought his hand back to his needy cock, and stroked quickly. He bit his lip, eyes fluttering with pleasure. After a few minutes though, he needed more. He wanted more. He brought a hand to his mouth, spitting on it, and covered his length in it. He pulled back from your body, grabbing ahold of the top part of your ass, and lined himself with your other opening. 

"Oh god, no," You begged, sounding absolutely pathetic which you knew probably enticed them more. You gritted your teeth, crying even harder than before as you felt Kylo slowly pushing himself into your ass. Between Darth Vader fucking your pussy senseless, and Kylo now working his way into your ass, you were clouding with pain, and anger. "Stop! It hurts."

"It's not supposed to feel good. Least not for you." Kylo's voice was laced with a moan at the end, finally getting his entire length into you. In no time at all, he started bucking his hips in a fast pace, uneven with Vaders. 

The two men grunted and groaned, not once being synchronized in the thrusts which made it ten times more uncomfortable for you. You took it. There wasn't anything you could do. You lost. You knew you were done for. This was your punishment. Your body was ripping and aching against their actions, and the tears just kept coming down your face. 

Vader's face didn't falter once as he fucked you without any mercy. He could see the absolute pain in your eyes, and how your body was trembling and it sent euphoria throughout him. He groaned loudly, feeling his orgasm closing in, and dug his fingers into your hips, jolting you at an angle, trying to get deeper inside of you. When your gaze which looked clouded met his, he lost it. He shot his load into your pussy, dragging out his orgasm, a fuck slipping from his lips as he did. 

Kylo didn't grunt as much as his master did, but that didn't mean he wasn't enjoying himself. He was just enjoying the noises you were making more. He relished it inside of his head. He had ruined you. You were broken. You lost. It made him feel powerful. Victorious. He felt like a god. He thrusted into you harder and faster when Vader had stopped pumping into your pussy, and he rolled his eyes to the back of his head reaching his own climax. He too rode his out, and licked his lips. He took a sharp breath in, letting himself go limp and tugged himself out of you. He rose from his spot on the bed, and walked over to in front of you. He grabbed a handful of hair, tugging your head towards his groin. "Clean it off, bitch." 

You knew if you fought against him it wouldn't end well. Your lips parted, and you took his limp cock into your mouth, swirling your tongue around cleaning it off the best you thought you could. When Kylo was satsified, he shoved your head away from him, and tucked his cock back into his pants. He stood there waiting for Vader whom had also risen from his spot on the bed, and out from underneath you, and tucked himself away as well. 

You sat there, on your knees on the bed, staring at the ground. You didn't dare look at either them, complete shameful. But at least they had gotten what they wanted. You were ruined. You were broken. Your fiery spirit was snuffed out, and you felt like shattered glass. You felt weak and pathetic. They weren't wrong. 

"Get some sleep. You'll stay here for a few days, just to make sure." Vader's tone was low, and he looked at Kylo. "Let's go." He gave you one last look, and the two left the room. Left you to yourself. You wanted to die. You curled up in the fetal position and cried yourself to sleep.


	9. Home

Days had passed as you sat in your cell, loneliness, sadness, self-loathing and hatred consuming you with every passing second. You hadn't spoken to anyone since Darth Vader and Kylo Ren had left you, and you were an absolute wreck. You sobbed most the day in bed, hugging yourself in an effort to comfort, but found it was emptiness that swarmed you. You were broken, truly. They did what they promised they'd do. You were alone more than ever, and you just wanted to go back home. You wanted to forget everything that had happened since you'd been taken, and to erase it all from your mind. You were losing weight rapidly since you refused to eat, and you showered every other day. You wanted to just die. There was no coming back from this. You were in a dark pit of despair and hurt, and you had zero energy. Your back was pressed against the cold wall, your head tipped back against it, and you stared at the ceiling. You zoned out more often than you'd like to admit but you had to think about nothing or else you'd think about everything. 

In the days that had passed since Darth Vader had left you in your cell, and completely ignored your existence, his apprentice, and his army had gotten information about the where abouts of Luke, and they had set the course. It wasn't for certain how long it would take to get there, but it wasn't no one day adventure. He had briefed a couple groups of troopers, preparing them for the battle that he knew was going to come with finding Skywalker, and he sat upon his throne, facing out into the galaxy, Kylo standing at his side. "Do you think we should visit the traitor?"

Kylo had been running around preparing not only himself but helped with the troopers preparation. He honestly couldn't stop thinking about checking on you, but wouldn't speak of it. He had to force himself not to think about it. Questionably he glanced to Vader. "Are you sure that she's been in there long enough?"

"I'm not sure." Vader admitted carelessly. It was the truth. He knew they'd broken her spirit, they'd weakened her from the inside out, but had it been enough or was it a temporary fix, and she'd go right back to that fiery, disobedient, traitorous girl? He seemed to scowl at the very thought of her helping Luke and clenched his right hand tightly. "Bring her to me."

Kylo's brow rose up, but he obliged the order. He strolled out of the room, his robe billowing behind him as he walked at a fast clip down the corridors of the ship. His boots thudded loudly as he walked. He paused right before your cell, clearing his throat. The door hissed open, and he took one large step inside. His eyes landed on you leaned curled up against the wall. "Come, Lord Vader wants to see you." His face tightened as he held back a smile.

"Yes sir." You made sure to keep your voice soft, and timid. Slowly you crawled to the edge of the bed, and dragged your feet around, putting your hands behind you, and pushed yourself upwards. Your balance was unsteady, and you took a couple seconds to compose yourself. Your cheeks flushed but you walked past Kylo down the corridor. You felt his eyes on you as he walked behind you. No words were spoken on the trek back to the throne room, and you saw Vader in his throne. Your whole body tensed, and you felt your lip twitch upwards. You mentally sneered. Lowering yourself, forcibly to a kneel in front of him, and bowing your head your words slick as butter as they came out. "My lord."

"Ah, you're alive. That's good." Darth Vader waved you to stand up, which you did, and his eyes scanned your body up and down behind his mask. You looked like complete shit. "Do you need to see a medic?" Although you had clothes on, they were raggedy, ripped, almost dirty looking. Your scars from days before slowly healing. He noted the bags under your eyes, the paler look than normal, and your dry cracked lips. He noticed that you were losing weight, and he rolled his eyes. "You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry." You replied almost instinctively. It'd been your only words to the passerbys, troopers specifically who shoved a tray of food into your room, and went back to their day. You'd always refuse, leaving it in the same spot they left it. They'd come back hours later, and find not a single thing had been touched. 

"Unacceptable." Kylo finally spoke. "Do you want to die?" He seemed to be underline suggestive, but he grabbed ahold of your arm. "You're so skinny." He waved your arm around a bit, and shook his head. "You'll die of hunger." You said nothing, not fighting against his movements of your arm, and looked at Darth Vader. 

"What is it you wanted me for my lord?" You wanted to go back to your cell. You didn't want to be out where anyone could see you, not in the shape. It was degrading, belittling, pathetic. 

Sensing your desperation Vader snapped "You'll attend dinner with us. Get showered, and wear the outfit that'll be left on your bed. Go." He pointed to the door looking at Kylo, without words telling him to make it happen.

Kylo kept his hold on your arm, and dragged you out of the throne room. He skimmed you over again, and frowned. You really did look.....sad. There was a shred of remorse inside of him, but he shoved it back down into the very depths of his being. He led you down the opposite hallway from your cell, to your quarters. He shoved you inside, and glared. "Do as you were told. I'll be right here, waiting." His arms crossed over his chest, and he leaned against the wall inside of your room. 

You blushed, and scurried to the bathroom. It was nice to be back in your quarters. Much nicer than the cell. Hell it was just nice to be away from all those people. You swallowed uncomfortably at the thought you were going to have to sit down to dinner with the two monsters who literally tortured you. There was no point in trying to argue or fight it. As you learned that did nothing. You stripped, turned the shower on, lathered up, turned the shower off, and wrapped a towel around your form stepping out into your quarters. Your eyes danced along the room avoiding Kylo who you could feel staring at you again. They landed on a pile of folded clothes on the end of the bed. You wasted no time in taking them in your hands, and turning back towards the bathroom. You went to take a step, frozen.

"Ah, ah, ah." Kylo mocked, his fingers up in the air. He smirked under his mask, and made the towel drop to the floor. He licked his lips taking in your fragile, slim body. He had noticed the scars and bruises and marks before in the throne room, as did Vader, but as you stood there in front of him now, completely exposed, he noticed even more. You really did look like a broken doll. He pushed himself off the wall, you still frozen in place with the force. He got within inches of your body, his eyes staring down at you from above, and he rose a hand taking your chin into his grip, tipping your head upwards at him. He lowered his mouth down to yours, gently. He was being tender almost. His tongue slipped between your lips, forcing your mouth open carefully, and his tongue slipped inside your mouth twirling around. Almost as an instant response your tongue crashed into his, circling around his, a moan vibrating from you. He pressed harder into you, and snaked a hand around the small of your back tugging you into his body. The warmth he was emitting was so hot you thought you'd melt. He pulled away after a couple moments, his eyes looking into yours, piercing right into your soul. He brushed his gloved fingers against your cheek, again, tenderly. "I'm sorry we had to do what we did, but we couldn't let something like what you did go unpunished." There was a hint of remorse in his words, and you weren't sure if it was to create a false sense of security, or it was genuine. Either way, you yanked your head away, and looked at your feet. "Get dressed." He said going back to sounding uncaring, and took a step back. He admired your naked form one last time, and sighed.

You wasted no time in dressing yourself as soon as the force was gone. You'd been given maroon colored panties which were a bit too fancy for some casual dinner, a matching bra, and a short pleated black skirt, and a white button up top. It was very school girly, but you couldn't complain much seeing as they looked brand new. You weren't quite sure who the person that got the clothes for you was, but they had some pretty good taste. Must of been a girl. Which confused you since you'd only ever spoken to, and seen men. There had to of been girls here somewhere, right?

Kylo chuckled at your thought. "Yes, there are girls here." You cleared your throat at his words, and rolled your shoulders a couple times. "You look nice." Again, kindness. 

You weren't going to fall for whatever trap, or game he was playing at. You were dumb, but not that dumb. Not after everything. The only reason you could think for him being nice to you was that he wanted something. You walked behind him as you both walked down the hallway. He stopped halfway down one hallway though, and looked at you. "I need to change." He stepped through the door way when the door opened, and he glared. "Don't go anywhere." His tone was one that screamed 'Im not fucking around'. He was in and out of his room in a matter of a few minutes. He was dressed head to toe in a maroon suit which looked absolutely incredible on him. His hair cascading around his beautiful features, his eyes glistening with a fire. His lips formed a smirk as he saw your facial muscles twitch, forcing yourself to keep a smile from forming. "Come on." His bare hand wrapped around yours, clutching onto it firmly leading you down the hallway. Alright, now you were just totally lost. You didn't fight it, your fingers cautiously curled around his large hand, the size difference was uncanny. You came upon the dining room in no time, just like you had when you first arrived, and Kylo let your hand go. Gracefully your hand fell to your side, and you looked up at him. He was smiling sweetly at you. Your bones jiggled under your skin, in a shudder. You looked back into the room as you made your way to the same chair you sat in before, kylo doing the same. Vader wasn't there yet, but came in moments later. He also had on a maroon colored suit that snugged his form nicely. They both looked so handsome. You shook your heard, and shifted your ankles over one another, sitting upright into your chair. You observed the eldest of the two men take his seat at the end of the table, and rose a brow. His eyes flickered with amusement and he spoke finally "Welcome. We're celebrating."

"Celebrating what?" It'd felt like forever since actual words had come out of your mouth, and the tone of them made both men stare blankly at you. Feeling their gazes on you, uncomfortably, you cleared your throat.

"We located where Luke is." Darth Vader grabbed the cup that had been prefilled with refreshments in front of him. Bourbon. Yes, they had bourbon in space. And on his ship. He loved it. He licked his lips after sipping, and swallowing. The glorious burning and warming sensation rushing down from his throat into his stomach. He'd never drank to get drunk, only once, and that was when he hooked up with padame. Much to his surprise, she got knocked up, and out came Luke, and Leia. He'd spent his entire life hunting his pesky children down, which grew more and more problematic with every passing year. Leia had had an unfortunate accident in the outer rims of the galaxy and she died, which left Luke. He'd been so carefully hidden away, and so good at avoiding him it was rather annoying. But alas, here they were, on their way to destroy the son who hated him. His lips formed a frown at the thought, and before he had the chance to dwell on it, he chugged down a large gulp of alcohol. 

Kylo had joined the male in drinking, tipping his head back as he did so. He enjoyed getting drunk. It was fun. It seemed to be the only time his inner demons quieted. He didn't hold back however, that was a downfall. It gave him more courage then he needed, and zero fucks were given when he was drunk. He had countless interactions where he did things he maybe wouldn't have if he hadn't been drunk. Regardless, he liked the way it made him feel. He smiled finally, placing the empty cup onto the table. "Hux says we'll be there within the next day, give or take." 

"Where are we going this time?" You looked at them, eyes taking in every single motion, gesture, look between the two. You were studying them. Calculating their next move, their next actions. You were on high alert, no doubt about that. You didn't want to be caught off guard. Your body couldn't handle anymore abuse, or torture. You might actually die if it did. You waited for a response, eyes fixated back and forth as they chugged drink after drink down. You didn't touch a sip. Not a single drop. You had taken a couple bites of the Parmesan chicken and a few tiny sips of water, but that was all. They were getting completely obliterated. Then it hit you. They were getting hammered. If they acted so cruel, evil, and nasty sober, you could only imagine how they acted when they were drunk. The thought alone made you cringe. 

"We're going to Byss. I've prepared a group of troopers but scope the planet out, but I'm honestly contemplating just blowing the entire thing up." Darth Vader's words surprised even Kylo because he looked at him curiously. 

"My lord?" He asked taking a couple of fork fulls of his dinner, and chewing quietly. 

"Yeah, I don't know if I even want to risk the chance of him getting away again, so I might just blow the entire thing up. That way it's done with. I guess." He rose his hand and waved it in front of him casually. "It all depends on my mood. If i'm feeling merciful I'll do that, but if im feeling bloodthirsty, I'll go down there myself and cut him in half." He sounded so calm, collected, unfazed. After about the fourth drink, he stopped himself from reaching for the re-filled cup. He was starting to deff feel his intoxication, and his vision blurred slightly. "How's your dinner? You look absolutely," He stopped mid-sentence, his head tilting forwards and a cynical look washed over his face. "Ravishing. Good enough to eat...." His tongue flicked out at you suggestively not giving a single shit that Kylo was sitting right there in total shock, and partial disgust. "What? Doesn't she? I just wanna bend her over and devour her." He couldn't help the words that were coming out now. He was most certainly drunk and was lusftful. He'd been masturbating to him and Kylo taking you in the cell, over and over again, but it didn't satisfy him, not like you had. That was something that was a sure thing, you were insatiable to the both of them. 

As much as you wanted to deny all the sensations running through your body, you couldn't. Your pussy ached as the words came out of Vaders mouth, and you felt wetness growing between your legs. You turned away from him, trying to avoid looking at him at all costs, and continued to eat your food. Fuck me.

"Gladly, but first," Darth Vader shoved his chair back roughly with his feet, and rose. He stoically strolled over to you, and lifted you from your chair using the force. He spun your body around facing him, and placed you ontop of the table, legs spread apart. He positioned himself between your legs using his body to spread them even further, and used the force to make your back flatten against the top of the table. He didn't care that there was food spread all across the table around you, and bent down at the waist, bringing a hand to push your dress up past your thighs exposing your maroon panties which from what he could tell were wet already. "MM." He mumbled under his breath, keeping the force hold on your upper half, and coiled two finger into the fabric of top of your panties, and tugged them down. With a swift, effortless motion they tore from off of your body, and he threw them to the ground. He eyed your dripping pussy lustfully, and rubbed his thumb over your clit teasingly. You involuntarily moaned, your hips arching into his touch. You were soaking wet. You had to admit they did look fuckable but there was that part of you that was terrified. You were still disgusted and angry and didn't want to give them the pleasure of getting a reaction from you. That was going to be harder to do then just to think about. 

Kylo's jaw dropped open in complete shock. He was not expecting that to happen. Especially how quick it happened. "Uhm," He shifted in his chair a bit, feeling his cock starting to grow feeling the sexual tension rising in the air. Shit. He stood up, and decided he'd be apart of this. He grabbed ahold of your arms, holding them above your head, so Vader didnt have to focus any attention on you by keeping you still. He could give you one hundred percent, undivided attention. He thought for a moment as your hands fell to the table, and took both of them in one hand, bringing his other hand to his pants tugging the button undone, and then the zipper. He tugged out his half-erect cock, and pushed his pelvis forwards to your lips. His eyes begged you to open up and when they did, he groaned loudly. Pre-cum dripping from the tip, he grew harder, and bigger inside your mouth. 

Darth Vader had pulled his own cock out at this point, furiously stroking himself, grunting as well. He had been hard as a rock the second he started playing with your pussy, which now he had two fingers inside of pumping in and out slowly, and his thumb rubbing your clit. Your body was convulsing at his touch, juices dripping out of you like a waterfall. You swirled your tongue around Kylo's cock, and tucked your lips under your teeth, taking his full length in, the angle he was at hitting a deeper part of your throat than anything you've ever experience. You gagged, spit coming out of both sides, and vibrations jolting up his throbbing mass. He leaned inwards and placed the hand that wasn't holding your hands down along the length of your neck, tracing small patterns on the healed up tiny cut that was there from his blade. His cock pulsated at the thought of the torture and he nearly busted right there. He fought it back through gritted teeth, and labored breaths. "Fuck, what a good girl." His tone was husky, low, sexy. His hips were moving at an almost inhuman pace, but you took it, choking, gagging, licking, twirling like a good girl. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head everytime Vader's fingers curled upwards when he pumped into you, hitting your g-spot. Your legs were shaking, and your chest was heaving up and down. Sweat was starting to seep from your pores as you felt our orgasm closing in. The sensation on your clit increased, and you wailed out against Kylo's cock. Vader had spit into his hand and continued stroking his cock again, looking at your pussy contemplating. He wanted to feel you cum on his cock. But first he wanted you to cum by his mouth and fingers. He could tell you were close, hell, he was close, just a few pumps into that tight wet pussy and he'd explode. He pulled his fingers out of you, slowly, making you whimper in protest, your hips rolling sideways. He brought his mouth to your opening, lapping up the juices, and plunged his tongue into you. He pumped in and out of you rapidly, and played with your clit again. You mumbled, still getting face fucked, and pulsed against Vaders tongue. It felt so good. His tongue was plump and the texture was phenomenal inside you. Your eyes clouded with pleasure, your thighs closing in around his head as you peaked, cumming hard. Your body quivered and he took one last lick, swallowing your cum, and pulled away, "Good girl." He needed to cum now. Your muscles pulsed in the aftermath of your orgasm, and he took no time in entering you, feeling the warmth and wetness instantaneously. The head of his cock throbbed close to painfully but mixed with pleasure, and his hands grabbed your shins, forcing your feet upwards, and then grabbed your knees, getting into a better angle inside of you. He started fucking you like his life depended on it, hitting your spot everytime. He was verbally cursing, softly, but still. "Fuck that's so good. Good fucking girl." He sounded just as sexy as Kylo did when he was praising how good you felt around his cock. Kylo's hand slipped down to your clit and he leaned forwards more, nearly smothering you with his groin, and he rubbed furiously. Your body felt like it wasn't your own as you exploded in minutes, again. You didn't notice at all how much you were sweating, or trembling and how your eyes had rolled to behind your eye lids. Your pussy clenched so hard around Vader's cock it sent him into his own orgasm. It must of been a chain reaction because what brought you back to reality was Kylo's cum filling your mouth up, nearly making you choke. You swallowed it quickly, feeling more and more coming out. You had to swallow twice, that's how hard he came. The soft grunts from both men, seized and you all took a few minutes to collect your breaths and it was Vader who moved first, pulling out of you. Your mixed cum trickling out of your pussy as he did so. You licked your lips when Kylo pulled out of your mouth, and you looked between the two of them. That was a much nicer experience being fucked by them both than before. Plus you had orgasmed so hard you hardly remembered that you were still upset and mad at them from torturing you. Almost. You sat up finally, and let out an exasperate breath of hot air. "Wow."

"Indeed." Both men said at the same time, re-taking their seats at the table. You hopped off the table, and took your own. Now you needed a drink. Your lips parted and you brought the glass to them, and took a long, rather large sip, savoring the taste, and the warming sensation. Both men indulged themselves in more booze as well. The rest of the night went incredibly well, laughing persued, smiles, just all over good vibes, and it weirded you out. Granted, you were thankful they were in such good moods, but it just didn't make sense in your head. How could they have been so cruel, so mean one day, and almost caring the next? Your puzzled mind raced thinking of every reasonable answer, which you found none. 

Hours passed, and Vader finally rose first. "I think it's bed time." His head tipped to the side as his footing shifted back and forth. He was drunk as a goddamn skunk now. He placed one hand onto the table, holding himself up. "Oh." He chuckled softly, and gave a faint smile. 

"Let me help you." Feeling obligated, you rose and walked over to aid the man. You wrapped an arm around his waist, helping him stabilize himself, and his arm went around your neck onto the opposite shoulder. You almost couldn't hold him up by yourself as your level of intoxication was high as well. You side stepped, and the both of you would have stumbled and fell had Kylo not acted quickly and braced the other side of his master. The three of you mozied on down through the dining room, through the hallways getting strange looks from troopers, and technicians. Soon, Darth Vader's door appeared in front of you, almost out of nowhere, and the door hissed open. Carefully you and Kylo guided your lord to his bed, kylo's grip releasing as soon as he knew he was above the bed. 

Much to your surprise, Darth Vader kept his hold around you, tugging you onto the bed next to him as he fell onto his back. "Stay." His eyes pleading you. He had a different look across his face now, one you could almost pinpoint as loneliness. Your lips parted in a pout and you nodded, shifting your body up and pressed it against him. He wrapped his arms around you, dragging you over his body, and carefully placing you in the middle of the bed instead of by the wall. "Ren," He shot a look to the male whom was trying to slink away without being noticed. He stopped mid step. 

"Yes?" He cooed, looking over through a side glance. 

"Stay." Darth Vader's tone wasn't asking, he was demanding. 

Kylo's eyes widened at the demand, immediately feeling a level of uncomfortable-ness rise inside of him. He groaned, and slowly walked back to the bed. He climbed into the bed, pressing himself against the side of you that was now filled in by his body. He snaked one hand under your head, and the other over your stomach. Darth Vader's hands placed themselves carefully. One under your head, against Kylo's, and the other underneath Kylo's on your stomach. You were blushing profusely. This was so intimate, and warm. Both of them holding you was what you could only describe as one of the most intoxicating feelings in the world, other than having sex with them both. Your face flushed, and your eyes fluttered shut, a smile across your face hearing their little grunts shifting against you to get closer. You were warm. You felt like you were ....safe?


	10. You're Still Holding on, Let go

Hux had made the mistake of going to Vaders quarters, and trying wake him up as they were only minutes from coming up on the planet Byss, but much to his lack of knowledge he found Kylo, Darth Vader, and you all cuddled up together. It made his stomach churn and he cringed. He held back the feeling of puking and coughed, intentionally loudly. 

Vader shot his eyes open, ceiling above him, and he groggily looked over to whom he knew without even looking was General Hux. "What?" His voice was raspy, and tired. 

"Uh-Uhm." General Hux cleared his throat, trying to work past the bile building up in his throat. "We're almost to the planet Byss." 

Vader's upper half shot upwards, his hands unraveling from being wrapped around the pair he'd fallen asleep with. A smirk graced his lips, and he spoke loudly. "Get up you two."

You woke before Kylo did, feeling the blistering effects of your hangover instantly. You brought your fingers to your temples and rubbed them gently. "What's going on?" You saw Hux out of the corner of your peripheral, and blushed. 

"We're about to kill the last skywalker." Vader had gotten himself out of his bed, and was headed into the bathroom. 

Kylo rolled over, and glanced at you, then to Hux. "General?"

"Good morning, Ren. Have a nice night?" The gingers tone was dangerously close to mocking the male, and he shot him a shit eating grin. 

"In fact," Kylo sat up, rubbing his eyes, and then ran a hand through his jet black locks. "I did. Thanks for asking. Sorry you couldn't make it to the party." He mocked back, and rose to his feet. "I'll meet you guys in the bay, I've got to shower and change." He disappeared in seconds.

You and Hux just stared at one another awkwardly. You could feel that he wanted to say something to you. You could sense it. He just looked like he was struggling physically not to spit out nonsense. You chuckled softly at the sight of the visibly frustrated ginger. "What? Got something to say?"

"I just think it's funny how your attitude got snuffed out rather quickly, and now here you are, a common whore shared amongst commander, and apprentice." His lips curled in a vicious smirk. 

You growled raising a hand into the air, force choking him. "Watch your mouth. At least I get to go on real missions, while you stay back and do what? Bitch work?" Your voice was sour, bitter, harsh. You tightened the grip around his throat, and flicked your wrist, sending the man flying through the air. He hit the wall with a loud thump, and you didn't pay him another second of your time. You exited the room. 

"People love doing that to you General." Vader stated, a soft amusement in his words. He had dressed himself in his normal 'monster' attire slipping his helmet on last, and looked down at the man rubbing his throat. "Best watch what you say I suppose." On that note, he waved at the man to follow him, as he made his way to the bay. He took note of the various troopers ready for war. 

Not too long after Kylo joined his master, already geared up and his light saber in his right hand, ready. "So what's the course of action here?" 

You walked into the bay, you had on all leather clothes, and your own light saber in your hand. Your ears perked up as you listened to their conversation carefully. You saw Vader lean into Kylo and whisper something you couldn't make out. Secrets? Really? You rolled your eyes, and approached them. 

"Let's go." The ship stayed orbiting in the planets atmosphere, and each of you climbed into a TIE fighter, which unlike the rebellions fighters were gray, black and red. The troopers had all gathered into what looked like a ship that was meant to lug cargo, and the followed you out of the bay, and down towards the planet. Halfway there the lot of you were met with rebellion TIE fighters, which were already blasting shots at you. 

There were blasts and shots flying through the sky, ships circling around one another, explosions everywhere. You were nearly hit by one of the fighters, but maneuvered quickly, and you could only imagine what your facial expression had been. You turned your fighter around blasting the fighter down who almost killed you. You watched it spiral, catch on fire, and plummet directly towards the ground so far below you. You skimmed the area in front of you, and you saw Kylo's fighter, which had a distinct first order mark on the front of it, heading towards the surface. Was he trying to be sneaky? You were about to follow him when a ship came from the your side, shooting blasts at you. You gasped, pulling on the levers, your fighter flipping upside down and lowering quickly. "Hey!" You knew whoever it was couldn't hear you but it just came out. You watched as the fighter circled around, and shot another blast. You returned the favor missing the blast. You looked around at the other fighters, you saw Vader's people being shot down, rebellions people being shot down. Who was winning right now? You looked around for Vader's fighter and didn't see his either. What was happening? You sped off after the fighter who was almost as annoying as a fly that you couldn't catch, and finally after doing various acrobatic maneuvers to avoid his hits, you got him, blowing his entire fighter up. You grimaced, and sped towards the surface. When you closed in on a spot that seemed good enough to land, you eased down onto the ground. The glass above you lifted upwards, and you rose from the pilots seat. You didn't see anything along the horizon except that weird cargo esq looking ship that the troopers were on. Where was everyone? Pure confusion washed over your face as you scanned and scanned. Discouraged you hopped down from the fighter, and your feet landed against the surface with a thump. The planet was beautiful. Alive with luscious plant matter, all sorts of small bird like creatures flying above you. You could hear various different animals noises in the distance. Something wasn't right. You had landed in a field which was a large clearing, and in front of you were what seemed like miles of forest. The trees towered over you, and everything else below it, but they were quite the sight. You began walking towards the forest, feeling a strange pull that direction. After you made your way past the line where the field and the trees met, the terrain changed from flat, and soft and grassy, to branches, sticks and bushes. Rocks. You eased your way through with minimal effort. Your eyes dashed from side to side, taking in every noise which could have been someone trying to attack you. Much to your disappointment it was just animals running past you. You came upon a small ledge, and you climbed up it. As you neared the top that's when you heard voices echoing in the distance. You crouched down, coming up along the side of a tree, peering around it and downwards to the valley below. Your lips pursed together seeing Luke and a bunch of rebels all gathered around in a small circle. They were geared up, and ready for battle. You were very much confused. If they were right there, then where the hell had Vader, Kylo and all the troopers go? Surely Vader would have been able to find Luke if you'd been able to. You stepped closer, your foot slipping, rocks tumbling out beneath it, and you lost your footing. Before you had time to react, or grab ahold of anything you were slipping down the edge right towards the group. You let out a cry, which grabbed their undivided attention, and as you came to the end of your fall, your head lifted upwards, and your arms raised in the air. "Don't shoot,"

Luke tipped his head to the side, eyeing you over. "Wait." He had his hand in the air, and approached you. "You're that girl who saved me." He extended his hand outwards at you, helping you to your feet. He looked puzzled though, lost in thought. "How'd you find me?"

You gulped, and rubbed the back of your head, shifting from foot to foot slightly. You were about to spit nothing but the truth to the man, but stopped yourself. You didn't want to say something you'd regret and get punished again. So you lied. "I got away from Darth Vader and Kylo Ren. They would have killed me." You searched his eyes hoping he believed you, and he sighed in relief. 

"I see. Well, they've found us here. I already sent out TIE fighters to try and hold them back. I don't know for how long they'll be able to though." Luke looked to his rebels, and gestured to you "This is," He paused realizing he didn't know your name. 

You said it softly, and blushed. 

"She saved my life back on Kamino. She single handlely stopped Darth Vader and Kylo Ren with the use of the force. I owe her my life." His tone was so serious, and his smile even more serious. "Thank you." He bowed his head down at you, and straightened himself back out. 

"Not necessary." You cooed, blushing harder. You glimpsed around at these poor people. You couldn't help but feel totally uneasy about this whole thing. If Vader and Kylo had been so set on killing Luke, where the hell where they? What was their end game here? "You can't stop them. All you can do is run. Please. Please just get your people out of here, and go." You didn't want to see another slaughter.

Luke rose a brow at you. "I can't run. Not anymore. I've run for too long. It's time to finish this once and for all." He sounded so sure and confident. It sent chills up your spine knowing damn well his pride and confidence would be the death of him. You shook your head, and frowned. 

Everyone's attention was snapped in the direction towards the side of them. Whooshes, blasts, shots, and screams danced through the valley. Luke looked at you questionably, and you shrugged. Suddenly troopers stormed through the forest, shooting people down left and right. "Shit!" Luke shouted, grabbing the gun at his hip, and shooting it in the direction of the invaders. You scurried over to edge of the treeline, watching. You were skimming everywhere for Kylo and Vader, but still nothing. What's going on? You thought maybe if you connected with them mentally they'd respond. Nothing. You growled in frustration clenching your fists. That's when it happened. Vader and Kylo stepped from out of the shadows in front of you, and right in front of where Luke was. Kylo's left hand was raised slightly at his side, knocking rebels to the ground with it, and he was slicing through others with his saber. The two looked iconic honestly as their robes swayed back and forth in the wind. Among the utter chaos and destruction these two beauties strolled through it. Your mouth fell agape, and you watched as they closed in on Luke. 

Vader had Luke's throat in his actual hand, squeezing, visibly squeezing tightly. He paid no mind to his troopers taking out the last of the rebels that were stupid enough to have stayed and fought. He however looked up quickly, catching your eyes, even through his mask you knew he was staring right at you. Your hands rose to your chest, and you stepped outwards back into the valley. You sheepishly approached him, head low. 

Kylo was standing there now, hands at his sides, and he sneered. "Girl." 

"Where were you guys?" You asked, finally looking up at Kylo. 

"Using you as bait." His tone was flat. "I didn't think it'd work as easy as it did. I'm shockingly pleased." He gestured to Luke still in Vader's grasp. 

"How come you didn't tell me that was the plan?" You were mad. Your face scrunched together in anger. 

"Because you never would of been able to play it off as real as your true emotions. Your raw emotions, and feelings worked." Kylo looked to Vader, and continued "You wanted to save him again." 

"N-No I didn't." You had. Just a small part of you this time, but you hadn't acted on it at all. You had been good. That was good enough right? You looked to Vader, eyes big and doe like, begging for his approval. Your lips parted as he walked towards you, placing Luke in your direct line of sight, and he shoved him to his knees in front of you. He still held the man still with the force. 

"Kill him." Vader's eyes drilled through his mask and into your very sole. You swallowed hard, and bit your lip. "Kill him now, or we kill you in front of him, and then kill him anyways."

Kylo's expression had changed under his mask. He was NOT expecting that and he was completely shook. He grimaced, and a small chuckle escaped through the mask. 

You stared down at the poor man on his knees at your feet who just looked so scared. His eyes screamed help me please. Please don't do this. But his lips didn't move an inch to say the words out loud. You knew he'd be too prideful to say it. Your face twitched when Vader's fingers flicked and your saber unhooked from your side, and the handle found it's way into your hand. "Do it now. I won't say it again."

You inhaled sharply, fingers coiling around the handle, and you studied Luke regretfully. He was hoisted to his feet, and he just stared into your eyes. Your hand flew to your side, the saber igniting as it did. You wanted to apologize over and over again. You didn't want to do this at all, but you knew you weren't going to get another chance to redeem yourself if you had betrayed them again. You'd be as good as dead. You closed your eyes, taking time to calm your anxiety and nerves down. When you opened them again Han was smiling sweetly at you. Finally he spoke. "Do it. It's okay. I forgive you. I know you have to do this." His words were just so kind, and gentle, and it broke your heart. You looked to Kylo and Vader, Vader's aggravation and impatience radiating off of him. Before he had the chance to say or do anything, you twirled the saber and swung it through the air. It sliced across the mans upper torso once, and then back again, and then you side stepped, and angled the tip of it into him. You were sobbing silently as you did every action. You pulled the saber out and fell to the ground with his body. Your eyes landed on his face, and with the last bit of life force he had left, he whispered at you. "You're the chosen one." With that he was gone. You bit back tears, and sniffled rubbing the end of your nose. Your body was trembling.

"Good girl." Vader stated staring down at you with a devious glint in his eyes. He was dead, and he couldn't have felt a rush like this off of anything else. He tilted forwards on the front of his feet, and looked at Kylo. "Nice touch?" 

"Indeed my lord." Kylo was dumbfounded. She had actually did it. She killed Luke Skywalker, The last skywalker. That resolved almost 90 percent of their issues with gaining control over the galactic empire. His body was swarmed with nothing but pure euphoria at the thought. They were that much closer to being the rulers of the entire galaxy. He would have done a happy jig or something had he been that type of person, but he didn't. He stared down at Luke's body. Skeptically he bent down next to it. He tugged off one of his gloves, placing two fingers into the main vein in his neck, and when he felt nothing he nodded at Vader. "She did it." He rose, re-gloving his hand. 

"Such a good girl." Vader was looking at you, his tone condescending but appraising. You weren't sure how they could have been both, but they were. Your soul hurt. You breathed outwards exasperatedly, and rose to your feet finally. Your head spun, and your vision went out as you went tumbling back towards the ground. 

Kylo was the one who caught you, and hoisted you upwards into his arms. "We should head back." Vader agreed, and they made their way back to the cargo like ship, and boarded it. "What's the plan now my Lord?" Kylo still had you in his arms, holding you against his large frame protectively. He looked down at you, scanning you up and down, smiling faintly. He was proud. 

"We're going to take over the political side of the galaxy. Handling the rebels was the easy part. Now that we've handled our physical threats, more or less, we need to handle our mental, and emotional ones." Vader tipped his head back, helmet hitting the back of the wall. He was high on life right now. 

"Gotcha." When the ship landed in the bay of the star destroyer, Kylo and Vader strolled off of it, you still in his clutches, and General Hux was right there, hands behind back. 

"Well My lords?" He looked at Kylo and you, and back to Vader. He had a glint of hopefullness in his eyes. 

"He's dead. The girl killed him." Vader stepped past the ginger, and continued through the bay, into the corridors, towards his room. "Set the course for Coruscant." 

General Hux's face flushed. "What? She killed Luke Skywalker?" He looked to your passed out form in utter disbelief. "Her? A no one?" His words cut off by the force around his throat. 

"You're not allowed to call her that, and yes she did. I watched it with my own eyes." Kylo tugged the man back and forth for his own amusement and dropped him to the ground. He looked down at you, and headed towards the corridors as well 

"Careful Ren. Wouldn't want your personal interests to get in the way." 

Kylo sneered at the man, and carried you to your quarters. He tried to place you down as gently as he could but you stirred waking up anyways. He gritted his teeth and apologized. "Sorry, I was trying not to wake you." he was crouched at your side at the edge of the bed. 

"That's okay." You blinked a couple times, and sighed. "Oh, we're back." You had noticed your room, and smiled. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome." Kylo rose, and started for the door. "I can sense the conflict in you." He paused, and looked over shoulder. "You can't hold on. You have to let go. You have to let the dark side consume you entirely, it's the only way." He didn't say another word, and exited your room, heading to his own.


	11. A New Order

The trio and their army had made it to the most outright political planet in the Galaxy, Coruscant. The star destroyer stayed just above the orbit of the planet and they took a single ship down to the landing zone with themselves and a small brigade of troopers for protective detail. As soon as the ship landed there was obvious tension on the air, and glances were shot between Kylo and Darth Vader. You didn't know what to expect from this trip besides the obvious, gain either allies or take control over the whole senate, and take out everyone that tries to go against you, and then take over the galaxy. What could go wrong right? You only been thinking about that the entire way over here. You did your best to hide that though. You watched as the troopers stormed off the ship, and waited at the end of the landing gear for the three of you. Your head glanced upwards soaking in the glorious sights of the bustling city around you. In your travels with your new whatever it was they were, you'd seen quite a few planets but none like this. So many people, so much traffic, so many buildings. Concrete jungle. Your eyes widened as you took your final step onto the concrete and looked up to see a group of fancy robed, uptight looking people walking towards them. 

"Welcome." A man stepped ahead of the group and nodded making direct eye contact with Darth Vader. "Rumors are you're here to arrange some sort of agreement" He paused looking back at his peers, and back to them. This time he made eye contact with Kylo. "The almighty Kylo Ren. I've heard so much about you." He then looked to you. "And you..." He smiled softly. He was obviously holding back when he spoke, lies spilling from his lips. "Your reputation precedes you as well. The girl who killed Luke Skywalker." You gasped loudly, Kylo's and Vader's heads both whipping around at you. Your hand went to your mouth, covering it. Your face flushed of color. How did they already know about that? It just happened. You were in utter disbelief. 

"Yes, she's quite the girl." Darth Vader took a step towards the male, furthering closing the gap that was between them, and cleared his throat. "I don't want to be here long, I've got pressing matters, so let's take care of this asap." He gestured to the man who nodded and turned on his heels leading them down the landing zone, through large grey doors, and into a very open lobby. A set of stairs directly in front of them which the man started up. "I got you a personal meeting with the head honcho. Please follow me." He looked to the troopers. ''They wont be needed, I assure your safety." 

Your pupils grew in size at his bold words. Your hand wrapped around the handle of your lightsaber which was strapped to your hip, and you glared. 

Kylo's hand grabbed your shoulder as if saying it was okay, and ushered your forwards following after his master and the man. Silence fell between the group as they went up countless stairs finally ending in a hallway and a large red door. The man stepped to the side, and gestured. "After you." 

Darth Vader didn't skip a beat. The doors opened and he stepped through the threshold. Upon doing so he saw her. Padme. He felt a hotness creep inside his body, He'd done business with her before, strictly professional and she'd always been fair and understanding, unproblematic as long as he didn't jeopardize anyone she'd sworn to protect. She was beautiful. He lusted after her, and anyone would be daft not to know it, She made him weak and she knew it. He was sure she used it to her advantage. 

"Anakin." She spun on her heels facing him, her long flowing white and gold dress billowing around her ankles, Her lips curled up in a smile. She was across the room in seconds, and she was hugging him. His arms raised and he paused halfway. He was almost lost in happiness and then he remembered he hadn't come alone. He grabbed ahold of her upper arms and pushed her back gently. He took a step back and spoke trying to be cold. "Padme,"

She was shook. It was all over her face, but she re-gained her composure and looked to the two standing at the entrance of the room. Kylo Ren. She visibly scowled. Who were they with though? Her eyes scanned you up and down, and her brows furrowed together. 

You immediately shifted uncomfortably to the awkwardness now in the air, and her eyes all over you. It sent chills down your spine when she said your name, and glared. "So you're the one who killed Luke Skywalker huh?"

Kylo didn't like Padme, She was untrustworthy, an over entitled brat who was put into power because she knew how to talk not because she knew what she was doing. Least in his opinion. To top it off, the last couple times Darh Vader and he had struck deals with her, she messed with his head. He knew he wanted her, but she didn't feel the same, it was clear, but she toyed with him anyways, It made Kylo want to strike her down for being such a disrespectful bitch.

Padme had taken a seat on the couch that was in the middle of the room, and Vader followed like a lost puppy. He sat across from her, staring at her. Even through his mask, it was obvious. Kylo sneered under his breath and sat next to him. Cautiously, you took a seat next to her but at the opposite end of the couch. "So what can I do for you?" Her tone was calm, collected.

Darth sighed and shifted himself further up onto the couch. "We want to either make an alliance with the council/senate, or we'd like to gain control of the senate." He studied her demeanor carefully, and added. "If you don't help us, we'll just take it." He sounded matter of factly. 

Padme let out an uncontrolled chuckle, waving her hand dismissively through the air. "I thought that might be why you came," She rose to her feet slowly, and walked to the large window that looked out to the busy city below. "I planned for that. You won't be taking anything and you're not getting anything." She turned sharply, and narrowed her eyes. "I'm done working with the enemy." 

Vader choked up, and rose himself. Kylo and you followed, both of you grabbing for your saber, and unhooking them from your sides. The loud thuds of boots out in the hallway filled your ears, and the red doors flew open, guards filling the room in seconds, surrounding the three of you. 

"You see, " Padme crossed her arms over her chest. She had an expressionless look on her face. "When we got news, you and your pose here killed Luke, i knew you'd eventually find your way here again. I planned for it," She finally smiled, pure confidence seeping from her pores. "Looks like you didn't plan at all." She rolled her eyes, and started towards the door, walking through the swarm of guards. "Lock em up. If they try to escape, Kill them." She gave one last look at the three of you, and was gone 

Kylo just stared blankly around the room, counting the guards under his breath. 30 to 3. He rolled his shoulders back, and stuck out his right foot, getting into a fighting stance. He swung his now lit saber out in front of him, and did the come hither gesture with two gloved fingers. There was no hesitation from the guards, like 8 of them lunged towards him.

You were in disbelief. You looked to Vader for guidance, who was just lost in some trance. He was standing but frozen in place. You stepped to him and grabbed his shoulder tightly trying to snap him out of it, Nothing. You growled softly, and turned your attention to the guards who were letting out rather loud swears and running at you full speed. Your saber was out and on in seconds and you lowered yourself to the ground, spinning around, saber held out in front of you but above your heard. It tore through the guards stomachs, and 4 of them fell to the ground. You rose, and jumped onto the couch, doing a front flip, saber swinging through the air skillfully, slicing through two guards whose bodies fell to the ground as you landed. Holy shit. You didnt even know you could do flips.

Kylo had spun around, chopping down all 8 guards who had initially lunged at him, and his eyes widened in awe almost seeing your stunt. He smirked beneath his mask, and felt a sharp, burning sensation on his upper arm. He got struck. He was instantly enraged. His hand flew into the air, force choking the assaulter, and snapped his neck with a single movement, He noticed more guards piling into the room, and looked at you, then to Vader who was still frozen in place. He called out to him but got no response. He sighed, and stepped backwards. You did the same. Your backs met as you were now in the middle of the room, completely surrounded, "He needs to snap out of it." His tone sounded worried

"I know" You weren't sure what you were supposed to do. You didnt even know what was wrong with him. You were about to try and get his attention again but a few guards rose blasters up at you, pointing directly at your face, You gulped. 

"Drop your weapons." One of them shouted. When you looked at Kylo he too had blasters in his face. You watched as he slowly dropped his saber to the ground. You followed suit, You both raised your hands above the air, and waited. Your lips quivered in fear. You wanted to do something but you knew if you tried anything you were so outnumbered that even if you did take out a couple of them, one of them would get you. As you watched a couple of them start to close the gap between you and them, they stopped. The whole group of guards that was surrounding you all were being slowly lifted off the ground, and were all letting out mumbles, flailing in the air. In a blink of an eye, every single one's neck snapped and they all dropped. A loud thud echoed through the room, and both you and Kylo looked at one another confusion running rampant across your bodies. You turned to see Vader lower his hand, and unball his fist. He didn't say a word, just walked towards the door. He had an energy that was radiating off of him that neither you nor Kylo had ever felt before, but there was no denying you both felt it. You both hurried to his side. 

"FInd me the girl." He finally spoke, looking between you two. "Bring her to me alive. Kill everyone else." His tone was malicious, dark, evil. He descended down the stairs, and was out of sight in no time.

The city was in absolute chaos as the troopers were blasting guns left and right, tearing through buildings, explosions echoing through the air, people running and screaming. Things were on fire. It was a total wave of destruction as Vader's troops slowly took over the city. Vader had made his way back to his ship, but instead of going inside of it, he stood there, unphased right in front of doorway. 

Kylo and you had returned somewhat time later, Padme in both your grasps. She'd made an attempt to get as many people as she could into escape pods in the lower sections of the building but you and Kylo had interrupted her. She pleaded not to kill anyone and she'd come willingly, which you had agreed to but as soon as she was in your hold, Kylo slaughtered them like it was nothing. You felt bad. But you were told kill everyone. As you both walked up upon Vader, you could tell this wasn't going to end well. You kept your grip on her upper arm, tightly. 

"Bring her to me." He emphasized the word me, and gestured to the spot in front of him. Kylo nodded, leading you and Padme forwards, and positioned the girl there. He added his own little pleasure, and shoved her to the ground as he released her. He smirked hearing her knees collide with the concrete and he took a step back watching carefully. You stood there, silent, watching. She was going to die and you knew it. Whatever it was that happened with Vader in that room, it was her fault, and now she was going to suffer for it.

"You betrayed my trust Padme." Vader stated coldly looking down at the girl he once fancied and felt nothing but hatred. "Now, you must pay." He bent down, grabbing her chin with his gloved fingers and yanked her head to look at his mask. He looked her face over, and sneered. "You always were insolent."

"Do your worst." Padme spat, literally right onto his mask, and smirked watching it slowly run down the length. 

"Oh fuck." Your lips let the words slip out without thought. Kylo had been thinking the same thing, and looked at you. His head cocked to the side, and he shot his gaze back towards them. 

Vader snapped his hand out from under her chin, and wiped the spit off with his hand. He ran the glove across her face, and then drew it back to his body, he sprang it forward hard, a loud smack vibrating off the metal of the ship. He grimaced when she whimpered and her hand went to rub the burning skin. "Any last words?" 

"You'll never rule the galaxy. There's a rebellion building despite your best efforts. You'll never win." She made sure her eyes looked to where the slots where his eyes were under his mask. "You'll be defeated, again." Now she was mocking him. She straightened herself out and sat there on her knees looking strong. Her head held high. She gasped feeling pressure around her throat and she clenched her eyes shut, as she felt the airway growing smaller and smaller with every second.

"You're wrong. We destroyed the rebel bases before we killed Luke. There is no more rebellion, and anyone who defies me will die with them," His tone was harsh as he clenched his hand tighter into a ball. "You could have ruled with me at my side. I wanted that. I loved you." He was almost as shocked as you and Kylo were when the words came out but he continued "We could of ruled the galaxy. You would of been my queen." The pain in his voice now evident than it had ever been. As he gripped what he knew was the last little bit of breath out of her, he watched her face turn from white, to red to purple and her whole body convulsed. He bent down to her ear " I loved you from day one...Now you're scum like the rest of them" he saw her eyes dart over to him, tears running down her cheek and her lips parted as if she were going to say something. She couldn't get the voice out but she mouthed "I loved you too," Her body went limp and lifeless in his force grip and he stumbled backwards completely taken back. He panicked and fell to his knees tugging her lifeless body onto his. She was dead. She was gone. He stared down at her, and he was gone again.

You tugged at your bottom lip, and shifted from heel to heel. Well, you'd manage to do what you came to do, but at what cost? Your thoughts raced as you stood there, uneasy.

Kylo's head lowered and he shook it. He could feel the hurt, the loss, the pain coming from Vader and he felt for him. There wasn't anything anyone could do though. He knew that, and he sighed. He walked over to his master, approaching him with caution and placed his hand onto his shoulder. "I'm..." Before he could finish the sentence, Vader's finger pointed at him silencing him. He rose to his feet, and shrugged his shoulders. "We've taken the senate over. I'm going to record a message with proof of our take over and sent it out. People will know we're in charge, and Padme is dead." He shifted and headed into the ship. 

Kylo and you followed, and for the next hour or so, you both rushed around doing all these little things making sure that your power at the senate was set in stone. The city was completely taken over by the troopers that had joined you, and the scanned the city for survivors. There were a bunch left, but none whom had been residing in the senate. The word got around, and that everyone who was left alive were to pledge alliance to the New Order, as Vader had named it, or die. Much to their surprise, there were thousands who took a knee and said their pledge. Pleased with the success, Vader designated Hux to come down from their star destroyer and to keep the planet under their order, The New Order. He agreed and stepped to the plate. 

After sending out the transmission across the galaxy, many replies came back, and most of which were in total alliance with The New Order. Things were perfect. Vader had won. He'd finally done what he'd been dreaming to do since he was little. Rule the galaxy. Yes, he'd wanted to take Padme as his queen, but he knew that'd been unrealistic from the getgo. They were too different. He had taken his seat down in his throne room, when it hit him. He did have a queen. You. Almost as if you heard him, you walked through the threshold of the door, and cooed softly. "My lord," His helmet had been taken off when he first entered the throne room, and he looked up at you admiringly. He couldn't help but smile, his golden eyes flashing with desire. 

"Yes princess?" His voice was low and husky. You took notice and blushed. 

"Uhm," He gestured for you to come closer. You heeded his orders and stepped closer, and kept moving closer as he kept gesturing you to. In no time, you were just a few inches away from him upon the throne. He met your gaze, and you bit your bottom lip. "I just wanted to know what you wanted us to do now," Your words were breaking up slightly. You knew that look in his eyes, and your thighs clenched feeling your pussy throb softly. 

"I want you," His eyes soaked in your form, seeing your attire covered in blood from the battle earlier. He felt his cock throb and he groaned, shifting a bit in his chair. "I want to fuck you."

Your gaze turned away from him, and to the floor. Your cheeks reddening with every second, "Uhm." You'd had sex with him before sure, him and kylo, but something about this was different. It felt different. The energy that was coming off of him was different. You couldn't pinpoint but you knew it, Before you could do or say anything else, your body was dragged to him, and in between his legs. He had you facing towards the door, and his hands wasted no time latching onto your saber tossing it to the ground, hooking his thumbs into your pants, and tugging them along with your underwear down to your ankles. "Off." He demanded, hands gripped at your hips as you stepped one foot out of the clothes, then the other, he snaked one hand to your front slowly brushing his fingers along your flesh along the way. 

Your body tensed at first, the cool air making your skin wrinkle with goosebumps, but as his touched you, his leathery warm fingers running along your skin, you moaned. Your hips tilted forwards as he lowered his hand to between your legs and rubbed your clit in circular patterns with his thumb. His middle and index finger toyed around your opening, and he slicked them back and forth hearing the noise that came from the leather against the wetness that was there. "Good girl, already nice and wet for me." The hand that was on your hip went to the button of his pants, and he quickly worked to free himself. He was throbbing, aching and dripping pre-cum. He grabbed ahold of himself with his gloved hand and stroked himself moaning softly. He then grabbed your hip with the hand that was at your opening, and tugged your backwards. Skillfully he positioned you above him, and lined himself up with your pussy. He grabbed both sides of you, digging into your flesh and forcibly pulled you down. His head threw backwards feeling your warmth and tightness annd wetness immediately. He almost busted right then. He took a moment to re-collect himself, and worked one hand to your clit, rubbing furiously. "I'm not going to pound that tight pussy until you cum like this. I wanna see what it feels like."

You were already a mess as he pushed into you and rubbed your sensitive bud. Your hands flew to your sides, grabbing onto his thighs holding you up and in place. You knew this was going to be a workout for your legs, but you didn't mind. You could feel his cock pulsing and twitching in you and you wanted it slamming against your cervix. "Fuck me please." Your mouth quivered as you begged. You felt pressure building up sooner than you thought it would, and your pussy clenched tightly around his cock. His fingers dug into your sides tighter, as he forced himself not to fuck your brains out, He groaned almost in blissful agony as he felt you get closer and closer. To both your surprise you called out and bucked wildly against him, wetness shooting out around his cock and down onto his clothes. "Fuck . Good girl." He praised, and gave you no time too even think about recooperating and started pounding into you. He was lifting his hips furiously mumbling profanities under his breath. He was getting closer and closer, when his attention snapped to the door opening. It was Kylo who has his hand on his clothed groin, and his mask off. "What did you think I'd miss the party?" His tone sexy and needy. He traipsed over t them, and grabbed her hair, forcing her to bend at the waist, and shoved his dick down her throat after freeing it. "Oh fuuucccckkk." His head leaned back as his hips bucked down her throat and she gagged. The two men brutally fucked you in unison driving your mind into over drive, as well as your body, You must of cam at least 3 times before Kylo grabbed ahold of you and shoved his seed down your throat, and Vader filled you up. You were sore, and tired, but felt total bliss. White hot pleasure. You would have collapsed onto the ground, but Kylo scooped you up into his arms "We did it. Now what?" His eyes looking to his master for something. 

"You, her, and I will rule together. She'll be both our queens." His tone was assuring. "Does that work for you?" He flashed a smirk at the man whose eyes had widened. 

"Yes my lord." Kylo felt nothing but absolute pleasure. His body washed over with a powerful feeling, and he looked down at you who were fast asleep now. "I'll bring her to..." He paused. "Where's she going to sleep then?" He rose a brow

"She can sleep with you tonight." He waved his hand and off Kylo went. 

Vader leaned back into the throne, the biggest shit eating grin on his face. This was just the beginning. He was ruler. He was king. Him, his queen and his false king Sure Kylo would be there, but there'd only be one true king. Him. He'd never tell Kylo that. His eyes scanned the room and he let out a sigh of relief.


End file.
